Dominated
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: Entry for the Twi-Girl Revolutions Under Her Thumb Challenge.
1. With Flying Colors

**AN:I have never written anything like this before, but I've always had a thing for women dominating men. So I thought what the heck, why not write one?**

How the fuck did I get here? I'm standing butt naked in the middle of a room that I only entered into about ten minutes ago with a woman I had known for the same amount of time. I could feel her running her hands over me, small feather light caresses meant to leave me aching and hard. Her lips ghosted over my shoulder as she spoke.

"Tell me Edward, why did you choose me? I'm a very strict Dom." I kept silent and made sure my eyes were still on the ground. I knew better than to speak when I didn't have the permission. She clicked her tongue," Very good. You may answer."

"I have too much control in my life and I wanted someone to control me. I also wanted to learn how to please a woman." I didn't lift my head up and I was anxious to hear what she had to say."Hmmm...Good answer." She started circling me," You will learn many things here and Edward?...You will refer to me as your Mistress when you address me." I felt the back of my leg sting as the leather crop she was holding connected with my skin and I bit back a groan as pain shot through it.

"One of the main things that you will learn is that being dominated isn't about inflicting pain." I heard a swish in the air and the crop connected with my other thigh. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue." It's about learning about a how pain and pleasure are so similar, it's about finding a new kind of pain, a pain that hurts so good." Her breath was hot on my cheek, practically burning me. Her tongue wrapped around my ear before she bit down on it hard and tugged it.

I let out a small groan and heard the crack of the crop as it connected with the skin between my legs. Fuck! My hips buckled. The crop had been so close to my balls that it wasn't funny." You do not speak, or make any noise unless I tell you to. I control everything about you now Edward. If I told you stop breathing you would. Do you understand? ." Her voice was harsh and I think I might have gotten just a little harder. She tugged on the collar around my neck and I looked at my feet, my breath coming out a bit heavier." You may answer."

"Yes, Mistress." I murmured.

"Good. Now Edward, the most important thing about a Dom/Sub relationship is trust." I heard her opening a drawer nearby." You have to trust me not to do something that would hurt you or make you unnecessarily uncomfortable. You have to trust that what I do is for your pleasure. I will push your boundaries, but in case that you feel that I have gone to far and that you are uncomfortable we will have a safe word." I felt her move behind me. Her hands trailed over my back as she carried on speaking.

"The safe word is Volvo. In the case that you use the safe and wish to continue we will have specific colors. Green means that you wish to continue, Yellow, means we will continue, but it will lower key, and Red means we terminate. Nod if you understand what I am telling you."

I nodded vigorously.

"Good." Her hands trailed further down my back till they got to my ass. She drew circles on it each one getting bigger. Every touch of her hands sent a sparks through my body, leaving me panting and wanting release. Her hands moved away for a minute before returning. She dragged her fingers down my crack before pressing one of her fingers into my hole.

I stiffened; no one had ever touched me there before. Her hot breath brushed against my neck," Shhhh, relax Edward. Trust me." She bit my neck and sucked it and I slowly relaxed. She pressed her finger deeper into me and I didn't know whether I wanted more or if I wanted her to retract her fingers. "Tell me Edward, has anyone ever fucked you in the ass?" I didn't move I just stood there, my body shaking and my breathing erratic.

I had never even thought about this, but her asking me like that was turning me even more." Nod yes, shake your head no." I shook my head. She retracted her fingers," Hmmm...Well that would be something I'd like to look to look into, but not today. Would you like that Edward? Would like me to fuck you in your ass? Nod yes if you want it." I nodded.

She moved around me till she was standing in front of me. She placed one of her manicured fingers under my chin and lifted it up so that my face was level with hers. I quickly looked down." She tapped my chin," Look at me Edward." I looked up into the most sensuous brown eyes that I had ever seen. Her lips were full and a light pink. Her cheeks were slightly pink and one of her perfect eyebrows was arched.

She was wearing a tight white shirt with three buttons undone and a grey pencil skirt. Her feet were in a pair of eight-inch red fuck-me heels. I looked back up at her face blushing at my obvious ogling.

Her sinful mouth turned up into a smirk," As its your first day I will go easy on you. I want to test your control."

Her nails scraped down my chest and I suppressed a shudder. Her hand wrapped around my cock and squeezed. I gasped and my hips buckled. "It seems someone is ready for me." She murmured. I couldn't agree more with that statement. I was so hard I don't think I had any blood left in my head. It was pulsing and the head was purple and I knew it wouldn't take much to make me come.

Her smirk grew," You cannot come until I tell you to. If you do I will have no choice but to punish you."

She hiked up her skirt and lowered herself onto her knees. Oh fuck! There was no way I would be able to withstand when she had her mouth on me. She ran her hands up and down my thighs leaving a fiery trail in her wake. She then leaned forwards and licked the tip of my cock. I could barely suppress the loud moan that threatened to burst from between my lips. It felt so fucking good.

One of her hands travelled between my legs and she cupped my balls in her hand and started fondling them. Shit, shit shit, shit! She sucked the tip into her mouth and I knew that the only way I was going to survive this would to think of something completely different. Baseball? Yes okay baseball.

It included a bat and a ball, she's fondling on my balls. Fuck! She deep throated me making me hit the back of her throat. My hands clenched and I dug my nails into my palms trying to hold off. So...close.

Next subject! Now Cullen! Think of something gross, like the time you saw you mom and dad going at it in the kitchen. I mentally cringed just thinking about it. I only used this one in emergencies and thank god it was working right now. Okay, I needed something more. So mum and dad going at it...The time I caught my best friend with his head between my sisters legs. God I needed bleach for that one.

I was caught up in thinking about anything but what she was doing that it took me a second to notice when she took her mouth off me." Come for me Edward. Come for me now." She commanded.

My body convulsed and shuddered as I finally let myself go. She took me back in her mouth as I threw back my head and closed my eyes. I could feel myself shooting down her throat and my lip was practically bleeding from how hard I was biting on it. My breaths came out in gasps and I felt like every atom in my body had detached themselves from my body. I had never come this hard in my life. My knees buckled underneath me and I grabbed the edge of the desk to keep myself steady.

I think I actually blacked out for a split second because when I opened my eyes I was lying on my stomach on the bed in the corner of the room. She was straddling my lower back and rubbing my back soothingly. "After care is also important." She spoke in a calm authoritive voice that was making my body respond." Without it, you could damage yourself." I let out a deep breath and relaxed under her ministrations.

"Do I pass?" I mumbled sleepily. She chuckled," With flying colors."

**AN: I'm not sure if there will be any more chapters as I have my other fic Shadow of the Day to concentrate on. But damn, that was fun. Review!**


	2. Hot Under The Collar

**AN: I had trouble figuring out how to start this one, but once I figured out how to make it better than the last chapter there was no stopping me.**

I sat in my office rubbing my temples. Why couldn't anyone in this company do as they were told? I undid my tie an threw it across the room. Fuck! It wa only lunch time and aready there was a mini crisis going on. I sighed and turned to my computer. I clicked on my e-mails and went through them. Boring, boring, the Clearwater account, a messag from my secretary telling about a meeting on Monday, Isabella Swan...

My hand froze and my palms got sweaty. I undid a few buttons of my suddenly too tight shirt and looked around my office quickly just to make sure no one was in here. Why someone would be in my private office is beyond me, but you never know. I clicked the file and eagerly read the contents.

**From:** Isabella Swan  
**Subject:** Our Session  
**Date:** May 14th  
**To:**Edward Mason

_Edward,_

_I an writing to tell you that due to some unfortunate misunderstanding I will be forced to move our appointment to this afternoon at five. I expect you to be there early though I will not be there, but the door is unlocked. I expect that when I come that you will be on your knees, naked in the middle of the room facing the bed. You will have your hands clasped behind your back and as soon as I enter we will begin the scene._

_If when I come you are not in the position that I have told you to be in, I will be forced to punish you. I have purchased a personal collar for you which I will present to you today so that we can start our official dom/sub relationship._

_That is all,  
Mistress Isabella_

Is it wrong that her e-mail has made me hard? I wiped my hand across my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling. Today I would officially be her sub. I looked down at my watch. It was one thirty. Fuck! How was I meant to finish off here and get to her place by five? I would have to leave at four thirty the latest. I really had no choice in this matter. I couldn't _not_ go.

I picked up the phone on my desk and dialled my secretary.

"Thi is Miss Brandon, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Alice, its Edward. I'm going to have to leave early tonight so can you fax the files over to my apartment.?"

She sighed," Edward, this is one of the worst days to even consider leaving early."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed," I know that Alice, but one of my appointments got bumped up to today and their is no way I can change it and I can't miss it."

"What appointment? I have your schedule and you don't have any personal appointments booked for the next month?" Damn! Busted."Ummm...really, huh that's strange. I'll be sure to add it into my schedule later, but I have to leave at quarter past four so I have a lot of work to do." I quickly put the phone down. Sheesh that was close.

I rolled up my sleeves and turned back to my computer. Let the real work being.

I spent the next two and a half hours working like a maniac and damn if it wasn't stressful. By the time I left I was practically running out of there. I dumped my briefcase in the back of my car and raced out of there.

I think God wanted me to be punished because just as I was getting near her place I got stuck in a traffic jam. I tapped my steering wheel impatiently and checked my watch. Four forty. Shit! When I finally managed to get to her place it was ten to five. I pressed the elevator button impatiently. Damn, stupid thing was gong slow by purpose.

I decided to just take the stairs. I don't think I have ever ran that fast up two flights of stairs in my life. I guess that gym membership had finally come on handy. I jogged down the hall looking for her apartment. B1, B2, B3, B4. Ah ha!

I opened the door and peered in. No one. I looked down at my watch again. Seven minutes to five. I dashed through her apartment and into her playroom. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and placed them on a chair in the corner before kneeling down in the middle of it with my hands behind my back facing the bed just like she had asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd done it.

Now that I had the time to think my thoughts went back to what she said. Today I would get my collar. My stomach was in knots and my palms were sweating in anticipation. I would officially be her sub after today. It felt so liberating knowing that I had a secure position with her.

I could see how some men would find submitting to a woman degrading, but I relished the fact. She would have complete control of my body. It was like she owned me when I was here with her and I loved it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the noise of heels on the kitchen floor. My heartbeat started to accelarate and I made sure my eyes were on the ground even though I was facing away from her. She walked in and went over to her desk in the corner. I heard the sound of clothes rustling before she came over to where I was kneeling. She ran a hand through my hair,"Very good." She purred."You followed my instructions well, you will be rewarded for that later."

She stood in front of me. Today she was wearing black heels with a peep toe. Her toe nails were painted red."Look up." She ordered. I immediately looked up. My eyes ran along her creamy legs. She was wearing a black lace bra and pantie set and fuck did that make me hard. She held a square, black box in her hands and she had that same small smirk on her face.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked as she opened it revealing a dark blue leather collar. She carried on," This is not just a collar Edward. This the collar of consideration. It is the first collar you can have and it represents the relationship between us. It represents respect and trust. It is a token from me to you to show that you now belong to me. No other dom can touch you as long as you have my collar. So tell me Edward, do you except my collar? You may speak."

The knot in my stomach tightened and I took a deep breath," Yes, Mistress. I except your collar."

Her small smirk grew," Very good." She walked behind me and fastened it around my neck. She leaned down and bit my neck just above my collar. I gasped."You are mine now Edward." She ghosted her lips down to my shoulder."Go kneel in the middle of the bed facing the headboard." I stood and moved onto the bed. She moved away from me for a minute before following and kneeling behind me. She trailed her hands up and down my back slowly.

"I was very pleased with last weeks session." She murmured and started wrapping my wrists together with what felt like silk." But Edward, I was left unsatisified and today we are going to correct that." She tied them together tight enough that I could move them, but not too tight that I lost curculation in them.

"Remember the safe word is Volvo."She whispered in my ear before I my sight dissapeared. I could feel the silk brush against my nose and turned my head to the side. I wasn't used to not having my sight and it scared me slightly."Shhhh, Trust me. The blindfold will hieghten your other senses."" I relaxed slightly as I felt her move off the bed. I heard her fiddling with something before she came back."Today I'm going to teach you that you must always put your Mistress's needs before your own."

She scraped her nails down my back and nudged my legs further apart. I shivered. I could feel the adrenaline running through my blood and the sparks that were created when she touched me. "I need you to bend forwards." I obeyed silently, bending forwards as much as I could with my arms tied behind my back without falling over.

I heard her squeezinf something on her hands before she rubbed them together. It went quiet before I felt a finger touch my asshole. I tensed then forced myself to relax. Trust, I reminded myself."Very good Edward."

She pressed her finger deeper inside stretching me. She added another finger and I winced slightly. It wasn't overly painful, but there was a burn to it. Suddenly she retracted her fingers and I felt something hard pressing into me. She used her free hand to massage one of my shoulders to help me stay relaxed. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. It felt strange so have something in there and I refused to let myself start panicking.

She stopped pressing it in and suddenly my whole body started vibrating. Fuck! I am not going to be the first to admit it, but that felt pretty damn good. Even my cock was vibrating. My eyes rolled back into my head and I suppresed a groan.

I could feel her moving on the bed, but it was really hard to concentrate when every cell of your body was buzzing in pleasure...literaly. I was gasping for breath.

"Edward." Her voice was coming from in front of me and I struggled to listen to what she was saying."I am going to put a cock ring on you to help you last longer." I felt her hands push the cock ring up my cock till it reached the base." Now I want you to lick my pussy." I froze. Did she just say what I hoped she just said? Suddenly I felt a finger coat my lips with a wet substance. I licked my lips hesitantly, I would know that taste anywhere, it was her juices.

I barely suppressed a groan and she pushed my head further down till I felt her thighs on either side of my face. "You cannot cum before me." She commanded. I whimpered as the jolts of pleasure kept going through me. How did she expected me to hold off on my orgasm? Cock ring or not I doubted I could last that long when I all I had was my mouth to please her with.

Her thighs were hot against my cheeks as I moved forwards slightly and stuck my tongue out hesitantly. It connected with wet, slipperery skin. She groaned quietly spurring me on. I dove down licking and sucking her pussy with all my might. I thrust my tongue inside her elicting a small scream from her lips."Bite me." She moaned through her heavy breaths. I bit down on her clit and she writhed against me."Harder." She ordered. I whimpered again and tried with all my might to focus on what I was doing not what was happening to me.

I bit her clit harder and she screamed loudy and forced my head further into her. I groaned in agony. I was completely covered in sweat and my breaths were coming in short bursts and I could feel my pre-cum dripping down my balls. Fuck! I needed release so badly that it hurt.

Sparks were shooting through my body and I felt like I was in a sauna. My shoulders were starting to get stiff and fuck if I wasn't tired. Just thinking about what I had to do when I got home was enough to momentarily distract me. I would have to work through the whole weekend if I had a hope of finishing everything so that it would be sorted out by Monday.

I was brought out of my revire by screaming," Fuck Edward." She screamed and started convulsing against me. I carried lapping her up though it was slower. I was slowly being drained of any and all energy I had. My cock was hard and aching I think it was going to fall off. Fuck! If that stupid ring wasn't so fucking tight I would have been able to come now.

She shifted away from my mouth and somehow I managed to stay on my knees as I buried my head in the covers. I felt her hands pull me up so that I was kneeling again, which was pretty impressive seeing as I was a dead wieght. She switched the anal plug off and pulled the ring off my cock. "Come now." She ordered.

It was like my body had an immediate reaction to her words because my body automatically started convulsing and spasming and I swear I stopped breathing. If it was possible I think my eyes ran all the way back into my head and came round the other side.

I'm not sure how long you are meant to ejectulate for, but it felt like mine went on forever. My eyes slammed shut and I was cursing and groaning and though I wasn't meant to make a noice I really couldn't find it in me to care. Once I was done I collapsed forwards only to be pushed backwards. I fell on my back and tried to get feeling back in my body. Damn! I was going to have to give myself some pity orgasms when I got home.

Jolts of electricity ran through my body but I couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from or where they were going, but it felt like my body was alive. I felt a superhero, you the ones with energy balls. Fo some crazy reason I fet energized yet exhausted. I was drenched in sweat and I was trying to get adequate air into my lungs by gulping it in. I groaned. Fuck! Please I don't have to do that for a while at least. As good as tha felt I dn't think my body can quit take that kind of strain. I felt one of her fingers trace my face," I am very pleased with you Edward. You deserve a reward." She murmured.

She pulled off my blindfold and I blinked rapidly trying to get used to all the light. She was above me completely naked with my cum dripping down her chest. Opps! I didn't know I could aim that high."Sorry." I mumbled. She shrugged unfazed,"It's fine. I'm just curious to how you lasted that long."

I shrugged tiredly," I have no fucking clue."

**AN: Lol that was intense. This turned out to be exactly twice as long as the last chapter. (Give or take fifty words). Review!**


	3. Punished

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I have been having some really bad writer's block and it has finally cleared.**

I have fucked up big time. If you told me six months ago that I would be standing in a room about to be punished for cuming without permission I would have asked what the fuck you were smoking...and if I could get some. You see six months ago I was just your regular guy. I had a girlfriend, a nice apartment, I was shooting up quicker than anyone else in my job, and I was in a deep rut.

My life was like a schedule. I got up at quarter to seven after sleeping through one snooze alarm. I got up, I showered, I dressed, and I went to work. The people at Starbucks would always have my order ready as I always ordered the same thing. A black coffee and a blueberry muffin. My life was boring and I knew it. I just couldn't be bothered to do anything about.

It all changed on May 26th. It was the date of mine and Angela's two-year anniversary. She was a teacher at a local school for blind kids. It was the day I decided to finally propose to her. My parents had been bugging me about it for the last few months and I thought, what the hell, why not? It wasn't like I had anything better going for me.

So I went home nice and early so we could go for our reservations at Luigi's. What I found when I got home was her in bed with her yoga instructor and not just any side of the bed, she was on my side.

Now I know you will think I have OCD problems when I tell you this, but I never have sex on my side of the bed. I like to sleep in a clean bed, its just how I am. So if we have sex its always on her side of the bed. I know for a fact that it annoys her, but to have sex on my side of the bed without me was like she was rubbing it in.

To say that I was pissed off was an understatement. Not only had she _cheated_ on me on our _anniversary, _but she actually had the balls to feel sorry for me. Yeah, she told me that we could still have a relationship so that I wouldn't be all on my own and that I would have someone to bring to work functions and shit.

So I did what any man with half a brain cell would do. I told her in as nice a term I could muster to fuck off and take her little boy toy with her.

It was then that I realized that I really needed to change my lifestyle and that was how I found myself one month later in a new apartment searching through the Internet for some decent porn. Hey, I may have been the fifth most eligible bachelor in the tri-state area, but at thirty two and still not having gotten very far in the whole turn my life around business I needed a pick me up...badly.

So I'm flipping through videos of a load of blow up breasted sluts riding some guy with a huge dick and then I found it. The video that changed my life as I knew it. There was nothing rehearsed or stale about this video it was hot, raw, and damn I have never cum that fast since I was a virgin.

It was of a man tied to this sort of cross while this woman teased and tortured the poor bastard till he was begging for release. Now its not to say that I hadn't done some light BDSM, but whenever I had done it _I _had been the dominant, not the submissive. It had never even crossed my mind that women could be the dominant.

My heart thumped inside my chest, whether from the orgasm I had just had or the fact that this was my life changing decision I'm not sure even to this day. I had way too much control over my life. I had always been a leader, people listened to me not the other way round and I was sick of it. I just wanted to able to put my feet up and let someone else take charge for once.

So I studied BDSM. I spent hours going through the sites until one day I found a forum and in it a woman named Isabella Swan was looking for a new sub. I guess you can say the rest was history. The last few weeks with her had been nothing but a blissful pain in the ass and I loved it.

I was brought out of my musing by her gripping my hair tightly and pulling my head back." You failed Edward and I do not tolerate failure." I could feel my scalp burning as she tugged it harder." Do you know what happens to boys who don't do what they are told?" She asked. She let go off my hair and I immediately looked at the floor.

My week was officially sucking. You see as a man I have certain needs that need to be met by a certain time and I had been neglecting them, which in turn made me stressed out. You would be surprised how good orgasms are for de-stressing. They really suck all the stress out of me. But with mini crisis' being thrown at me left and right all week long I had been to tired to do my two daily de-stressing orgasms.

Now your just sitting there thinking that missing one or two orgasms here and there isn't a big deal and you would usually be right, but in the case of being tortured to the edge and back for half an hour you need those extra orgasms to help feed off the monumental teasing I get every weekend.

She sucked my earlobe into her mouth and bit down hard causing a hiss to escape my lips. It felt like my ear was in a hot, wet fire with pain, like hell. The devil herself was the one punishing me and that sinful smirk on her lips told me she was going to enjoy every second of it.

She pulled away from my ear and put one of her red manicured fingers under my chin and jerked my head up," Bad boys get punished Edward." Her smirk grew as evil thoughts came together in her mind," I want you to touch yourself while I think of an acceptable punishment for you." I hesitated she couldn't be serious. She wasn't actually asking me to masturbate while she thought of a punishment which would probably ultimately end up with me receiving more pain and pleasure than a human body could take.

She raised her eyebrow and slapped my ass leaving a stinging, tingling feeling behind," Now."

I took a deep breath and ran a hand down my stomach to my already hard cock. I don't know how it had reacted again so quickly. It was something about her that always left me hard and aching. Never before her had I been able to get it up in just over a minute. I wrapped my fingers around it one at a time and hissed as my fist enclosed it tightly. I ran my hand up my cock in a slow pace not wanting to tempt fate or karma or whatever force out there that was set on me ending up embarrassing myself.

I ran my thumb over the head to collect the pre cum and my hips buckled wildly. My cock was so sensitive that I'm sure that I could cum again in no time orgasm or not.

I looked over to where she was to see that she looking at what my hand was doing. She noticed me looking at her and smirked before sashaying over to where I was. "You can stop now." I sighed in relief and took my hand away. She trailed a hand down my chest and up my cock to the head. She flicked it with her finger and brought it up to her mouth. I could see the glistening liquid on her finger as she slid it into her mouth and sucked it."Hmmm...you taste nice."

Yep, it was official...she was going to kill me.

She pulled it slowly out her mouth and I had to stop myself from whimpering at the sight." Go lie down in the middle of the bed." She ordered before turning away and walking towards the desk. I turned and crawled across the bed until I was in the middle. I lay back and looked over at what she was doing. She walked over to the edge of the bed with some rope in her hands," Seeing as you failed to put my needs before your own, we will do something that will be very pleasurable for me, while helping you learn not to ever do something like that again."

She slid her heels off and crawled up onto the bed to tie my hands to the headboard. "You see Edward I'm going to fuck you and you cannot move, you cannot make any noise whatsoever, and you definitely cannot cum. If you do any of these things your punishment will be doubled."

She moved down to my feet and did the same. I was now officially tied to the bed, immobile and completely under her control." Your body belongs to me Edward. Once you enter this room I control everything. The only thing I cannot control is what you think, the rest of you is mine." She straddled my thighs and unclasped her bra. Somewhere between tying me to the bed and telling me that she owned me she had removed her panties.

She lifted herself up and hovered over my cock. I could already feel the heat of her pussy that was mere inches away from where I was begging for it. She came down slightly so that the heat was engulfing me, but leaving me just at her entrance. I could feel just how wet she was as she dripped down onto me. It wa like larva coming out of an erupting volcano. She rubbed herself against me teasingly and I had to bite my lip to keep from begging her to slide down on me.

She slammed down on me hard and I had to lock all muscles in place to keep from moving or screaming out in ecstasy. I had been months since I had been in something so tight and hot. It was like my own personal furnace. She kept still now that I was fully in her and ran her hands up her thighs, past her stomach until she was cupping both of her breasts. That sinful smirk was firmly in place as she slowly kneaded them. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. I swear she got off on this sort of thing...then again I guess that was kind of the appeal of this job for her.

She slowly rose up again letting my feel every inch of her before slamming back down on me. I swear I could feel every single muscle inside her tighten and contract around me and I had to slam my eyes closed. Her touching her breasts with the combined feeling of being inside her was too much for any sane, straight man to handle.

She slowly started riding me and god, she could punish me until the sun went down I was not going to survive this. It was either cum or die. I wonder what they would put on my headstone: Died from lack of orgasm. And if I didn't die I'm sure my cock would disown me purely on the basis of putting it through unnecessary pain and torture. My balls were alredy sueing me for neglect. "Open your eyes." She ordered and I grudgingly opened them to see one of her hands plucking and pinching her left nipple while the other rubbed her clit furiously.

I couldn't do this, I was about to explode. My jaw was aching from being locked in place for so long and I'm sure I was going to have a stiff back in the morning. Why oh why had I agreed to stay for the weekend? Oh yeah because I'm an idiot.

It was like I was in purgatory. The place between heaven and hell. I wasn't sure if I was enjoying it or if it was killing me. I had always been the kind of guy to rise to the challenge it was how I got through life, always be better than your opponent. But lying here trying to push my orgasm away as an incredibly hot woman rides you while touching herself all I was thinking was 'I give up.'

The damn burst as she threw her head back and clamped down around me like a snake constricts around its prey as it kills it slowly before it swallows it whole."Fuck!" I yelled and buckled my hips," Let me cum, please let me fucking cum." I was sweating like a pig...actually pigs don't sweat so I was sweating like someone who has been in the gym all morning. My breaths were coming in pants and I really couldn't find it in myself to be embarrassed by the fact that I was begging and pleading at the top of my lungs. My usual calm and composure was gone and it had been replaced by this desperate need. A need I knew only she could sate.

Our skin was slipping and sliding against each other and the friction between us was fucking unbelievable. I swear there was enough electricity being created to light this whole building for a week. My eyes closed on their own accord and I let my head fall back against the pillows as she came down from her high." Fuck." I muttered dejectedly.

She chuckled breathlessly," Fuck would be the perfect word. You just doubled your punishment and do you know what that means." She paused and slipped out of me," It means that you don't get to cum tonight." You have got to be fucking kidding me. Was she just going to leave me like this all night? She untied my feet and loosened my arms, but didn't undo them." I don't trust you enough not to masturbate so I am going to have to keep you tied to the bed tonight. Sleep tight."

She pulled the covers over me and made her way naked to the door. I was in serious pain and I knew that I wouldn't get a wink of sleep. She blew me a kiss from the doorway and winked before closing the door and leaving me in the dark.

She was the fucking devil.

**AN: So...what did you guys think? Review!**

**You can now find me on Twitter as GeekLover99.**


	4. Shower Surprise

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! They made my week. I am dedicating this chapter to sleeptalker1 because I wouldn't have posted it otherwise. She convinced me to turn this into a fully-fledged fic so there will be plot. Scandalous I know, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. :)**

Whenever I managed to fall asleep, even if it was in five-minute intervals, I always dreamed of the same thing. A girl standing, a girl leaning against a red truck, a girl smirking. The only weird thing about it was I could never really see her face. She was wearing a hoodie and aviators, but she was always smirking. She couldn't have been more than seventeen and I wasn't sure why the hell I was dreaming of her, but I just nailed it down to the fact that I was tied to a bed, naked, with an erection.

It was official. Isabella Swan was the devil. Wait no she's worse than the devil... if that is even possible. I shifted slightly and hissed as I rubbed against the sheets. Fuck! What had I done to deserve this? I paid my taxes, I was a law-abiding citizen, I gave to charity every year and I gave money to beggars on the street. So why did God hate me? Maybe I shouldn't have ignored the Jehovah witnesses when they came by my apartment the other week.

But seriously even God couldn't expect me to deal with those people, they were out of their minds and they lingered on your doorstep for way too long. It was plain awkward and that was when you were ignoring them!

I sighed and pulled at my arm causing the rope to dig into my wrist. How could someone just leave another human being, with a hard on no less, tied to the bed for the whole night. This was the kind of torture you get when the government are trying to get secrets out of you. It was inhumane. The muscles in my arms were sore from being in the same position for god knows how long.

I sighed and let my head fall back against the pillow. No matter what I tried it wouldn't go down. It was like it was holding some faint hope that she would come back and relieve me of this pressure.

Traitor. It was obvious where his loyalty lay.

God I must be more exhausted than I thought if I'm talking about my cock like it's a real, live person. No offence, buddy.

What to do? I really needed to take my mind off my annoyingly painful problem.

I had dinner with my parents on Thursday, not that it would be that interesting unless Emmett and Rose showed up, which would just end up with me being humiliated in every possible conceivable manner. So I'm definitely not looking forwards to that. Mum will probably take it on herself to find me a girlfriend, which would just happen to the daughter of some friend of hers. She'll probably already have her phone number and everything.

I grimaced and for once tonight it wasn't because of my cock. I was preoccupied by my thoughts that it took a minute for me to realize that she was standing at the bottom of the bed smirking at me. I jumped a fucking mile," Holy fuck! You can't just creep up on someone like that." I said annoyed. She smirked and walked around to the head of the bed." Do you want to be untied or what?" She taunted.

I grimaced more and kept my mouth shut. She climbed up onto the bed dressed in a floor lengthed, purple, silk dressing gown and untied my wrists. "There's a bathroom just outside this room to the left. Don't take too long breakfast is ready." And with that she left.

I rubbed my wrists and shook my head before carefully extracting myself from the sheets. I stretched and walked unsteadily to the bathroom.

It was a small room with a toilet, a sink, and a shower. Not too cramped, just enough space for everything one would want to try in a bathroom. I stepped into the shower and turned it up to the highest setting. Something told me I would be in here for a while.

I sighed and wrapped my hand around it gingerly. It was throbbing so damn hard- no pun intended. Fuck, fuckity fuck. That hurt more than the time I had to have apiece of glass pulled out of my arm at the hospital and included a decent amount of blood being spilled. I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth. I never thought that I would say this, but the quicker I get this over with happier I will be.

I set a fast pace whimpering and groaning. It felt like someone was pricking my cock with needles. The head was so swollen that I didn't dare even touch it. I quickened my pace as the burning in my stomach started to build up. Nearly there. I braced my hand against the shower wall as I rubbed the precum on the head. Holy Mary mother of all that is fuck.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out and slammed my eyes shut. My breath was coming in pants as I moved my fist harder and quicker. A whimper escaped my mouth as I felt the heat spread through my body. So close, just a little further...

My fingers curled against the wall scraping at the tiles slightly as I came heavily. My body convulsed and I was practically sobbing through the pain as cum spurted out of me at an alarming rate. I gasped and moaned and whimpered as floods of pain shot through my body. I leaned my head on my outstretched arm and groaned. I had officially learnt my lesson.

There was no way in hell I would ever cum again without permission. That kind of pain was more than just excruciating, that was the kind of pain that made you think that there was nothing on God's green earth that would make you want to masturbate ever again and that is just not right. That's like saying I don't need my arm anymore. Everyone needs their arm it's a part of them and it would be utterly ridiculous if you didn't think you needed it anymore. Then again I wasn't even sure I could get it up again after that.

God, I'm exhausted. I slumped against the wall barely holding myself. Without all the tension in my body to keep me awake I could feel my eyelids dropping. I heard a small click come from behind me and forced my aching muscles to move. When I finally managed to turn I saw Bella standing in front of the shower door still wearing her silk dressing gown. I raised an eyebrow warily, god please don't let her torture me anymore.

She undid the cord and let the dressing down fall at her feet in a puddle leaving her naked in front of me. That I was not expecting. She smirked and opened the shower door before sauntering in till our chests were practically touching. I opened my mouth to tell her that I was way too exhausted to do a scene right now when she placed a finger over my lips," Shhhh...Let me take care of you."

She wound her hands around my neck and weaved them into my hair. Tugging my head down she crushed our mouths together in a heated kiss. Now I was thoroughly confused. Not only was my cock responding to the kiss, but wasn't kissing like a no no in BDSM? Someone really needs to tell me what the fuck was going on here. I pulled my mouth away from hers," What..." She tugged my head back causing me to groan and forget what I was about to ask. She nipped along my jaw tugging and pulling my hair causing my head to tilt to the left."There are no rules in what we are about to do so just go with it."

"What are we about to do?" I panted. She skimmed a fiery trail up my throat to my ear and I felt her mouth curve up into a smile," You're going to fuck me." Fuck! I wasn't sure if this was some sort of trick or challenge, but my mind just shrugged and told me not to look a gift horse in the mouth. I groaned and smashed my lips back against hers. I ran a hand through her long silky hair and wound my arm around her back crushing her body to mine.

As much as I liked her being in control I also loved the fact that I could touch her without reprimand. I spun us around pressing her up against the shower wall and tugged her hair to the right giving me room to move my kisses to her exposed throat. She moaned and ground herself against my now hardened cock. That woman was a miracle worker. One minute I'm thinking that I might never be able to get it up again and the next I'm as hard as a rock ready for some action.

I hitched her left leg around my hip and ground down onto her."Fuck, what are we doing?" I murmured against her neck. She growled and pulled my head back hard by my hair so that she was looking directly at me. Her eyes were on fire and her teeth were gritted," Edward? Shut the fuck up and fuck me already." She demanded. Yes ma'am, my cock saluted. I may have been sceptical, but I had learnt long ago to never look a gift horse in the mouth.

I crushed my mouth to hers and hitched her other leg around my waist making her wrap her legs around my waist. Even though I was on top- figuratively, seeing as we were standing up- and in the dominant position I still felt like she was the aggressor, she was leading and in control of this, I was just going along with her.

She moaned and gripped her hair tighter in her hands. I hissed as my scalp started burning, fuck I was going to go bold if she kept doing that all the time. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked up at her," Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrow at me mockingly," Edward, when I woman tells you to fuck her, you don't ask questions, you just do as your told. Got it?"

I nodded and thrust into her in one hard stroke. I closed my eyes and focused solely on sensation, and the sensations were brilliant. Her heat enveloped me, excruciatingly tight, so silky...so hot. It felt like she was on fire. I moaned into her shoulder enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around me. ." Did I tell you to stop?" She said through clenched teeth. I pulled out slowly and thrust back in starting a steady pace. She yanked my head back and bit down on my throat," Do I need to clarify what I want? I want you to fuck me...hard." She growled. I clenched my teeth together, if she wanted to play rough, then rough was what she would get.

I braced one of my hands against the wall by her head and slammed into her hard feeling the friction and electricity coarse through my body. She gasped and gripped my forearms tightly probably leaving marks. Not waiting to see if she was alright I increased my pace and felt the electricity double...triple…it was infinite, unrelenting pleasure, too much and yet not nearly enough. She responded instantly, moaning and arching her back so that her firm breasts pressed into my chest.

I thrust in faster, loving the feel of her muscles clenching around me and her nails scraping down my back leaving a burning, stinging sensation. Pain for pleasure. I could feel every inch of her skin pressed against my body and if it were even possible I got harder. I ran my hands up her stomach to her breasts loving the feel of the weight in my hands. She hissed as I palmed them roughly and I looked up to make sure she was alright. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Taking that as a good sign I bent my head to take one in my mouth. Who knew how many times I would be able to do this again.

I licked and sucked her breast and scraped my teeth over it lightly teasing her. She moaned and forced my head closer to her. I bit down gently then applied more pressure causing her to writhe and whimper above me."Oh god Edward, faster."

I groaned, my muscles protesting as I quickened my pace. After having lain in a not so comfortable position all night my muscles were sore and aching." Fuck Edward...I'm so close." Well thank god for that. My body was about five seconds away from giving in to pure exhaustion. Every bone in my body was burning and begging me to stop whatever the fuck Ii was doing. Except by this point I had no blood left in my brain so I wasn't even bothering to try and think straight.

I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as I neared the edge and I reached down and started rubbing her clit,"I need you to come for me." I growled through my teeth." Like right the fuck now." I felt myself stiffen inside as my orgasm overtook me. She gripped me in a vice hold as she followed after me.

I don't know how long I stood there gasping for air until she unwound her legs and stood up and switched off the shower." Breakfast is probably burnt now so we'll order something." She walked past me and out of the shower. My scrambled brain finally managed to get some sort of focus," What the fuck was that?" I asked still panting. She smirked at me looking as calm as if she just hadn't just been fucked up against the shower wall.

"You'll figure it out." Se winked and exited the bathroom. Okay...What the fuck is going on here?

**AN: Lol are you all nice and confused? Good, that is what plot does to you. Tee-hee. No, I will not tell you what that the shower sex was all about, you will have to figure it out with Edward. There will be hints throughout you jut have to look for them. Review!**


	5. Enlisting Of A Rose

**AN: I wasn't actually planning on updating again this week, but this came to me so I had to write it down and get it out to you guys as soon as possible. Thanks for all the great reviews, they really encourage me with this story.**

I leaned my head on my arm that was leaning on my desk. Just a few minutes. No one will notice. I let my eyes droop slightly before closing my eyes completely. I sighed in contentment and relaxed.

Ring!

I sat up like a bullet and grabbed the phone reflexively and shouted down the phone," Holy fuck!" My heart was hammering in my chest and I sunk back into my chair trying to control my breathing. A tinkling laugh came through the phone," Sorry to disturb your nap, but your sister is calling." I rubbed the back of my neck feeling embarrassed, she knew me too well."Um thank you Alice, put her through."

She giggled and I heard the click as she put me through," Are you coming tonight?" Rose's bored voice came through the phone. I smirked," Nice to hear from you too little sis. It's not everyday you put me in your busy schedule of manicures. I feel rather blessed. Who did you blow off for me? Was it Laurent? I don't need you cranky at me because you didn't get a massage."

" Very funny brother." She said dryly." Its something I like to call multitasking. You know when you do two things at the same time. Something men seem to be incapable of doing."

I snorted," Right I think you mean Emmett is impalpable of doing that."

I could practically hear her smirking down the phone," Well he can do it as long as it has to do with sex."

I blanched," Rose, I know we may not be related by blood, but you're still my sister and that is the kind of information that I don't need to know. So why don't you tell me why you called and then I can get back to work."

She snorted," You were sleeping. Alice told me so. I was calling because you are meant to be coming over to mum's tonight for the barbeque seeing as you have been blowing us off for Friday night dinners recently."

I sighed," Rose I already told mum that I'm busy now on Fridays and yes I am coming tonight."

" Good. I need to get back to my pedicure so...yeah bye."

" Love you too Rosie pie." I cooed down the phone.

"Get bent." She answered and slammed down the phone.

I chuckled and put the phone down. Ah the love between us was palpable. I stretched my arms behind my head before resting them back on the desk. I lay my head back on it. Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?

OOooOOooOO

I pulled my t-shirt over my head and flexed my muscles, the pool looked so inviting." Holy hell Edward, what are those on your back?" I froze momentarily and spun round," What's on my back?" I asked slightly panicked. Rose went around and traced something on my back," It looks like someone has scratched the hell out it." I racked my brain for a good excuse as to why I would have welts on my back." Really?" I asked. Wow great excuse Cullen. Cue the face palm. Emmett came bounding over to look," Oh little brother, it looks like you've been having some rough sex." He nodded pleased," Good for you man, it was about time you got laid."

Before I could say anything my mum came outside," Who's getting laid?" Oh god kill me now." Edward. He has scratch marks all down his back." Rose said matter-of-factly. I gave her an evil look. "I could have easily been a cat." My mum interjected. Emmett snorted," I've been scratched my cats a million times, they are way smaller than this." If it wasn't bad enough that I was being and prodded like some sort of experiment my dad had to come outside.

"Why don't you leave the poor boy alone?" He said cracking open a beer. Thank you! There is actually someone sane in this family. My mum looked over at him," Edward has scratch marks on his back." He frowned and came over," Scratch marks?" He took one look and smirked," Ah, looks like someone was having a little too much fun last week." My mum looked confused," Whatever do you mean Carlisle?"

I ran a hand over my face, god I think this was one of the worst conversations you could ever have with your parents.

"It means that Eddie boy is getting some." Emmett quipped and did a lewd gesture for all those complete idiots that didn't know what he was on about. "Oh my." She exclaimed," Edward, are you being safe?"

Okay this had to stop right now. I turned and backed away," Mother! I'm thirty-two I think I can look after myself." Rose was barely containing her laughter," So Eddie, was it a one nighter or a keeper?" I clenched my teeth," It was neither now butt out of my business."

Rose turned to my mum with a fake completive look on he face," I bumped into Edward's secretary and she told me that Edward leaves work early every Friday for a 'personal appointment'." My mum looked at me sceptically," Edward, are you seeing a prostitute?"

Oh Lord please let the floor open and swallow me whole." Mother!"

"What? Your a man, you have needs and you're obviously having them taken care of at these appointments of yours."

She didn't know just how true that was. I needed an excuse as to where I was every Friday and quick," Therapy." I blurted out desperately," That's where I am on Friday." I said trying-and failing- to be non-chalent about it," It's been stressful at work and I needed some down time."

Emmett smirked," So you're fucking your therapist? Is she hot?" Only Emmett would come up with that conclusion. Damn him!" No I'm not fucking my therapist." I said through clenched teeth. My mum frowned," Edward if you need to find someone for sex I have the number of Jessica's daughter Lauren in the kitchen. That way you know what you're getting into to and it's free." Just then my phone rang. Saved by the bell. I dived for it and quickly looked at the caller ID. ISABELLA SWAN. Shit!

"Um...I need to take this phone call. Be right back." I legged it into the kitchen and picked it up," Hello." I said quietly looking out of the window to make sure none of them had followed me. "Am I interrupting something?" I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. She was probably sitting in one of those swivel chairs wearing something completely and inappropriately sexy while stroking a cat like an evil genius while simultaneously damning people to a lifetime of hell.

" No, you actually just saved me from having a very embarrassing conversation with my parents." She chuckled amused," What about?"

"You." I admitted.

"You told your parents about me?" She asked in disbelief.

I snorted," God no, they saw the scratches you made on my back and decided to have a long talk about sex and therapy."

She full on laughed then," What has therapy got to do with it?"

I smirked," That's my excuse for leaving work early for a personal appointment every Friday. My mum thinks I'm seeing a prostitute and my brother thinks I'm fucking my fake therapist."

"Wow, you have an interesting family."

" You have no idea." I muttered running a hand through my hair," So what do I owe the pleasure of getting this greatly timed phone call?"

" Well I was sitting in my office thinking about our session tomorrow and I decided that...Well I'm bored." I rubbed the back of my neck this couldn't be good. " And do you know what I decided to do about it Edward?"

" No." I answered cautiously. I swallowed, definitely not good.

" I decided that tomorrow we will have a little fun. We are going to do some role-playing and because you have been such a good boy I'll let you choose what we do. You will buy the clothes and any articles necessary for it and have it ready in my apartment by the time I get there. You will hang my clothes in the bathroom and wait ready to start the scene in the playroom. You will e-mail me the details for it by tomorrow lunchtime no sooner, no later."

My mouth dropped open in shock," But our session is tomorrow. How am I meant to get everything ready by then?"

She chuckled," You're a creative boy, Edward. I'm sure you can do it."

Before I could say anything the phone went dead. She had got to be fucking with me. How was I expected to think of a role-play, get everything ready for it and be ready in her apartment by seven tomorrow? I groaned and slumped down at the kitchen table.

" Sounds like you're having some trouble there." My head shot up to find Rose standing in the kitchen doorway. I looked at her warily," How long have you been standing there?"

She smirked and sat down across from me," Long enough to know that you are not having therapy every Friday. So tell me Edward, what are you really doing every Friday?"

I groaned and banged my had against the table," Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

Rose patted my hand," Don't feel bad about it, it's just how life goes for common people. Now tell me everything." I sighed," If I tell you, you have to promise me that you will never tell another living soul."

She rolled her eyes," Oh for fucks sake Edward, spit it out already."

I eyed her carefully for a minute." Fine, but if you tell anyone I will personally kill you." I took a deep breath," Every Friday I go my Mistress's apartment." She frowned," So you have a mistress? What kind of mistress?"

I sighed, I would have to be more specific," I'm a sub Rose. Like in BDSM."

Her eyes widened and she sat there staring at me for what felt like hours before she spoke," Oh. My. God." She leaned back into her chair and grinned," Well to be honest I can't say that I am that surprised." I raised my eyebrows at her in disbelief." What?"

She shrugged," Well, come on it's kind of obvious. Do you remember back in high school when that Jessica bitch frenched you for a bet? You didn't shut up about for months and the time you went out with that bossy little miss. Dizzy..Izzy or something. You were like her lap dog and you loved every minute of it. The signs are all there Edward you just have to look for them."

Huh, I had never even thought about it like that. I hadn't thought about high school in years, there weren't that many happy memories there. Dizzy or Izzy or whatever her name was, was one of the fondest times back then. So fond that I couldn't even remember her name.

I would have to look her up in my yearbook...

I shook my head of the thoughts and turned back to Rose," I never thought of it like that."

She raised her eyebrows," I sometimes wonder if you do think." I rolled my eyes," I have more important things to worry about than insulting you." She nodded," Oh yeah, you were in a moment of pure despair before I came in. What was up with that? I thought you were going to go all emo on me and try and slit your wrists or something."

I sighed," What do you know about role-playing?" She smirked," Brother of mine, I am an expert on everything that is kinky. Leave it to me and I will have everything ready for you by tomorrow. All I need to know is what you're role-playing."

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair," I have no idea. Surprise me."

She grinned and ruffled my hair just to annoy me," This is going to be so much fun." I flattened my hair and scowled," For you it is. If I don't have this done in time I'm the one who will receive the brunt of it." She waved her hand absently," You worry too much. Everything will be ready. I'll drop it off at your work tomorrow." I raised my eyebrows," Do you think that's safe? People might see the stuff."

She rolled her eyes looking exasperated like I had asked the most annoying question known to man." Its all about disguise Edward. Just be in your office at eleven." I sighed, why did I have a bad feeling about this?

**AN: So what did you think? Yes I know there no lemon, but I will make it up to you next chapter, but if you cant wait I have written one in For The Love Of The King which I'm posting today so if you want an old time lemon head over there. So tell me guys, what fantasy do you want to be played out? Cop and prisoner? Nurse and patient? Headmistress and a boy that needs to be punished? Lieutenant and a private that's been bad? Review and tell me any one you want. It can wild and crazy like cowgirl and Indian or demure like the ones I mentioned earlier. Review it and I just might write it. Oh! There was a clue in this chapter to finding out about the random shower sex.**

**You can now find me on Twitter as GeekLover99.**


	6. Going Old School

**AN: I had some trouble figuring out which role-play I would do, but after talking it over with one of my friends I decided to do the one most of you wanted. I went old school and did Headmistress and naughty schoolboy. I have never done this kind of thing before and I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but I had to be in the right mindset to write this. Thx for all the great reviews.**

She sat at her desk leaning forwards with her hands resting in a tepee. Her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to give some cleavage, but not enough for a real good look. The glasses perched on her nose signified that she was a smart, serious woman. The loose bun resting on top of her head told you that although she a neat woman she had obviously been running late that morning.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked her lips pursed.

I stayed silent looking at my lap." I'm waiting." Her tone held a warning of what would happen if I didn't answer. I looked up at her," Yes Miss." She nodded looking pleased," Good. That means we are both on the same page. It saves me time in explaining it to you."

She pushed her chair back and stood up," Your behaviour at this school is unacceptable. After that little stunt you pulled in the cafeteria I have the right mind to call your parents and suspend you." My eyes widened in horror," What? No! You can't tell my parents, they would kill me." A small smirk tugged at her lips," Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided that throwing food around was an expectable way to spend your lunch break."

I shook my head," You don't understand Miss. My parents would send me to boarding school or something. I promise I won't do it again, just don't call my parents." She shook her head," I'm afraid I can't do that. Your parents have a right to know what you've been doing. This isn't the first time you've been called to my office Mr. Cullen. Just last week you were sent to me for disrupting your class."

I sunk down in my chair all hope gone," Please." I begged," I'll do anything."

Her eyebrow quirked up," Anything?"

I nodded vigorously hoping that this would be my ticket to stop her from calling my parents," Absolutely anything."

She sat on the edge of her desk and licked her lips," You really don't know what you've got yourself into...Strip." I frowned, I didn't just hear what I thought I heard, did I? "Um...what?" She smirked," Well Mr. Cullen if you paid attention in class you would know that the word strip means to take off your clothes. All of them." She taunted.

My mouth fell open in shock and she whacked the ruler that she was holding down on he desk causing a loud smack to resound," Now!"

I jumped up and hurriedly started unbuttoning my shirt. I had no idea why she would want me to do this, but it seemed better than her calling my parents. She watched me like a hawk as I shrugged out of my shirt and started unbuckling my belt. I pushed my pants down and hesitated as I hooked my fingers in the waistband of my boxers.

I looked up at her to make sure I was meant to take them off too. She nodded and I pushed the last piece of clothing down my legs so that I stood naked in front of her.

She stood up and walked towards me. She looked me up and down and circled round to the back of me. "Don't think you've got off lightly Mr. Cullen, you still need to be punished. I'm going to teach you such a lesson that it will be ingrained in your mind for the rest of your life."

I could feel myself getting hard, but I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed by it. I mean she was hot." Bend over the desk." She ordered. I bent over it so that my top half was completely flat against it. My breathing started to get slight shallow.

She tapped my inner thigh with something hard and cold." Spread your legs." I moved my legs further apart and she ran a finger down my back and I couldn't help the shiver that followed the trail of her finger.

"I'm going to punish you now and I want you to count every stroke I give you, do you understand?"

I nodded and I felt the ruler connect with my ass leaving a sting. I groaned.

" I want a verbal answer." She said icily.

"Yes Miss." I panted.

"Good."

I heard a faint whoosh before the ruler connected with my ass with a smack. I groaned," One." She massaged my burning ass cheek before she pulled back the ruler and brought it back down on my skin. " Two." My breathing was coming out in heavy pants and I was really hard. She smacked it harder against my other ass cheek." Three." I whimpered clutching onto the desk, hoping that it would anchor me.

By the time she had got to ten I was a sweating, whimpering mass. She rubbed my ass and pulled back. She walked over to her desk a completive look on her face.

She brushed her hand across the desk sending papers flying." Lie on the desk." She ordered. I straightened and climbed up on the desk and lay on my back. I looked over at her to see her undoing her blouse. She revealed a red bra and threw the blouse somewhere across the room.

She unzipped her skirt that she had somehow managed to pour herself into and let it fall on in a pool at her feet. She looked me right in the eye as she hooked her fingers under her panty waistline and pulled them down revealing her bare pussy.

I swallowed convulsively as she got up on the desk and straddled me. I could feel rubbing against me and I closed my eyes groaning. She leaned forwards and whispered in my ear," You've been a very naughty boy Mr. Cullen."

She purred." And I'm going to treat like naughty boys deserve to be treated."

She ran a hand through my hair I opened my eyes and stared back into hers. The fire and desire reflected in her eyes made me inhale a deep breath.

She smirked." I'm going to tease you, my naughty little boy and then I'm going to fuck you."

I groaned lying helplessly on the desk as she slid downwards until I nestled between her legs. She leaned backwards on her hands, her palms laying flat against the desk. She moved one of her hands up to her pussy and parted her lips before rubbing circles into her clit giving me an excellent view.

I groaned as she shifted against me placing right at her entrance. A smirk played on her face, telling me she was enjoying every second of my pain. Her finger brushed against me as she carried on rubbing her clit.

Her hips moved forwards taking me in a little more and my hips trembled wanting nothing more than to just slam upwards so that I would be her completely, but I knew better than to try something like that. She was so close to where I needed her and so hot." Please." I whimpered. She arched her eyebrow her hand still making circles around her clit."Please what?" She taunted even though we both knew that she knew what I was talking about.

"Please fuck me." I begged. She stopped rubbing herself and sucked her finger into her mouth bobbing her mouth up and down before letting it go." Do you really think you deserve it?" She asked mockingly. I gritted my teeth together tightly and nodded. She tapped her chin lightly and shook her head.

" I'm not so sure." She said intentionally provoking me. "Why?" I whimpered. She smirked happily," Well, my naughty little boy, this is meant to be a punishment and by fucking you I would be pleasing you." I opened my mouth to answer when she slammed down on me," Holy fuck!" I shouted. My hips buckling upwards as she clenched around me tightly. She smirked and leaned forwards placing her hands on either side of my head.

Her face was inches from mine and I could feel her breath burning my cheek." But then again." She murmured." Maybe you do deserve it." She rocked forwards against me and the friction between us was out of this world. Without thinking I wrapped my hand in her hair and smashed my lips against hers. She froze for a second before responding eagerly. I gripped her hips tightly as our lips moved in synchronization, our moans and whimpers filling the room.

It was like suddenly the tenor in the room changed. We weren't role-playing or even in a scene anymore. It seemed...well real. Like we were just two people fucking on a desk. No props, no nothing.

It scared me slightly because I shouldn't be feeling like this, but my mind had been all tangled ever since the whole shower escapade.

Our chests brushed against each other doubling the friction, nearly every inch of our bodies were touching and it felt so good. She groaned and buried her head into my shoulder fanning her hot breath along my neck. Her lips brushed along the fiery trail her breath had just left scorching my skin. The wood of the desk dug into my skin as she rocked against me harder and faster than before.

Her muscles were clenching and squeezing around me and I could feel my balls tightening. Her muscles clamped down hard around me making it impossible to move and I let go. Stars obstructed my view and our bodies convulsed against each other. She collapsed against my chest breathing heavily.

I'm not sure how long we lay there with our eyes closed trying to regulate our breathing before she spoke. "What the fuck was that?" She asked pulling back to look at me.

I rolled my shoulders trying to get some feeling into them," You tell me." I shot back. She sat up and narrowed her eyes," I wasn't the one who kissed me."

I sat up aswell trying to ignore the fact that she in my lap. I pointed a finger at her," Oh no don't try and blame this one on me. You're the one who jumped me in the shower the other week. What the fuck was that about?"

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed in what seemed a defeated manner," This isn't going to work."

I frowned at her confused," What is that supposed to mean?"

She climbed off my lap and wiggled into her panties," It means I don't think I can be your Domme anymore."

I stared at her blankly," What?" I couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying to me.

She handed me my clothes and picked up hers and headed for the door not bothering to even look back. She stopped with her hand resting on the doorknob." If you're smart you won't come back." She said quietly before she disappeared out of the door, closing it behind her. I sat there on the desk staring at the door. What the fuck had I done?

**AN: Dun dun duhhhhhh! Will Edward ever see her again? Will we find out why Bella's trying to keep her distance? Tune in to Dominated next week for the answers.**** Are you guys all nice and confused and feel like hitting me at the same time? Lol. Before you all go ape shit on me, this is all part of the story. So don't give up on me yet. Review and tell me just how annoyed you are at the cliff hanger.**

**You can find me on Twitter as GeekLover99. **

**So tell me guys... which team are you supporting for the World Cup?**


	7. The End?

**AN: A lot of you were pissed off at Bella and I feel your pain...so does Edward. Thanks for all the great reviews! They made my week.**

I pulled at the cuff around my wrist despondently. It was my everyday collar, as I couldn't wear one around my neck without people getting suspicious. It was dark blue leather with my crest on it, but instead of the lion in the bottom right corner it had her initials _I.S._

I sighed and rested my head in between my hands. I don't know what I had done to upset her, but it had been a month and she was still completely ignoring me. She wouldn't answer my calls, or my e-mails. I even tried camping outside her apartment. But even though she was completely avoiding me I could still hear and feel her in my mind. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I found myself ignoring my family and working overtime at work. It was like I had broke up my girlfriend or something.

The phone on my desk rang and I looked at the clock on the wall. 9:00. I sighed and picked it up. The whole office was deserted, even Alice had gone home for the night." Hello." I mumbled into the phone and I sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

"Where the hell are you?" Rose shrieked down the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear and grimaced." What are you talking about?" I said tiredly. I didn't have the energy to argue with her." Dinner! You fucking idiot." I frowned and looked at the calendar. It was Thursday. Fuck. Rose was still shouting down the phone at me but I put the phone down without saying anything. I stood up and grabbed my jacket and left, not bothering to take any work with me. I probably looked like crap right now, as I hadn't bother shaving this morning after sleeping in. I got into the elevator and pressed the bottom floor.

The doors pinged closed and I slumped against the back wall suddenly glad that I worked on the fourteenth floor. The tune of ' I believe I can fly' sounded in its electronic ring probably meant to cheer people up who were riding the elevator, but at that moment I just wanted to smash whatever made it make that noise. The doors pinged open and a pair of heels appeared next to me.

"You're Edward Cullen, right?" I straightened up my pose and looked over at the girl standing next to me. She was a tall blonde, with files clutched in one arm and a briefcase in the other. I ran a hand through my hair,"Um...yeah. I'm sorry I don't think we've met." She giggled," Oh my gosh. I feel stupid now. Jessica Stanley, Human Resources." I squinted at her, no it couldn't be. The world wasn't that small.

"Jessica Stanley...as in from Forks High?" She looked confused for a second before her mouth fell open." Oh my gosh, you remember me? We made out once behind the bleachers." I nodded and I managed a hint of a smiled. She carried on," Wow, it's a small world..." Her voice trailed off and she looked at me again.

"Who is she?"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows," Who?"

She smiled," The girl that your pining over. I know the signs when I see it."

I sighed," It's complicated."

She nodded," It always is."

I chuckled," Yeah, it is." The doors opened for the bottom floor and we stepped out. She turned to me," Do you want to go for coffee or something? You can talk about your lady love." She smiled warmly at me and I shrugged." Why not?"

OOooOOooOO

We sat facing each other in the coffee shop sipping our respective drinks," So tell me about her." Jessica coaxed leaning forwards. I sighed, " We weren't really seeing each other like as in a relationship, but the sex was great." She laughed loudly and put a hand over her mouth," It always is Edward. I speak from experience. I was with a guy like that once. It didn't end well." She shook her head looking far off.

She turned back," It seems strange to see you again. I keep seeing people from high school ever since I moved back. Thinking of that guess who I saw the other week?" I shrugged," I can honestly say I have no idea." She smiled," Lizzy Mason...Well she goes by Elizabeth now. She just got married to this Anthony guy. Hot as hell with abs that make a girl drool."

I raised my eyebrows. Strange I had just looked through my yearbook like only two days ago. I wasn't quite sure what I had been looking for, but I got nothing from it. I opened my mouth to speak when Jessica interrupted me." What's that on your wrist?" I fought against the automatic reflex to hide it and shrugged in a non-chalent manner." It's a cuff."

Her eyes were wide and she looked back up at me," Oh. My. God." I frowned and hoped that she okay," Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. She shook her head," You're him." She whispered. She shook herself and stood up." Um... it was nice meeting you Edward, but I just remembered that I have to go...pick up my laundry." She turned and hurried off without looking back.

I frowned and leaned back in my chair. I shrugged and concentrated back on my coffee. My phone rang as I was leaving and I picked it up without looking who it was." How dare you hang up on me!" Rose shrieked.

I sighed getting really tired of this shit." Rose if you don't shut the fuck right now I'm hanging up." I growled. She went silent for a minute before commenting," What crawled up your ass?"

" I'm just tired." I mumbled.

"Uh uh. I lived with you for over ten years. I know when you're tired or when you have got problems. So spill before I get Emmett to badger you about whatever it is that has you wound up."

I momentarily considered just switching my phone off and throwing it under a passing bus, but I knew she would just turn up at my apartment.

" Personal stuff. So just leave me alone."

I hoped that this would make her leave me alone, but I obviously didn't know her that well if I thought it would work. " Okay Im coming over to your apartment." Her tone held a note of finality and panic spread through me. I mean I loved my sister, but I didn't want her coming over to my safe haven. It was like my bat cave. Private." Guess who I just met for coffee." I interjected quickly trying to distract her. She huffed," I don't know."

" Jessica Stanley!"

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Yes way." I replied trying to hold back the gloating feeling inside. She was completely distracted.

" I saw her the other day! She was just going to a wedding for some chick from high school and she said that quite a few of the people from our old school were there. Bitch didn't invite me though." I rolled my eyes at her dramatic behaviour." No offence Rose you weren't the nicest person back in high school." She huffed," Oh and Jessica was?

I chuckled," As much as I would like to talk about the unfairness that is the world I really have to get home and get a decent nights sleep." I hung up before she could argue and hailed a cab back to my apartment.

I directed him to my apartment and focused on looking at all the passing people and wondering whether their lives were as complicated as mine. The cab stopped at a traffic light and I looked at the apartment building in confusion. It looked familiar. It took a minute for it to dawn on me that this was Bella's apartment building. My heart stopped in my chest for a second and before I really made a conscious thought I got out of the cab and thrust a couple of twenties at the cabbie. I stood across the street from it and stared at the building trepidation creeping in.

What the fuck was I doing here? It was raining heavily and the likeliness that she would see me was slim. My heart and balls told me that I shouldn't give up on her, but my mind told that she was just going to rebuff me again. I sighed and pulled the collar of my coat higher and bucked my head as I ran across the street.

I got a deep breath and pressed the buzzer to her apartment. I waited with bated breath as she answered," Hello?"

I took a deep breath and answered," Hey, it's Edward. We need to talk."

It was quiet for a minute before she answered," Edward it's late and I though I told you not to come back."

"No, you told me that if I was smart I wouldn't come back. I never claimed to be smart." I looked down at my watch," Plus it's only ten."

She sighed," Edward, what you don't understand is that I don't want to see you."

I leaned my head on the wall next to the buzzer and took a deep breath," So you're just going to keep ignoring me? Whether you like it or not until I remove my cuff and give it back to you I am still your Sub and you are still my Domme. So unless you see me this will never be over."

Silence followed before the door buzzed and I fought the instinct to do a fist pump. I pushed open the door and ran up the stairs not wanting to waste any time. My feet squelched on the tiled floor and I'm sure I was leaving huge wet spots on the floor, but I really didn't care. I stood outside her door for a second trying to compose myself before I knocked. I lifted my hand up and rapped twice. I felt the wood vibrate before it swung open.

We stood there simply staring at each other. She was wrapped in her floor lengthed purple dressing gown. She looked at me, her face a picture of calm. If she hadn't been chewing her lip so hard I might have actually believed it. I leaned on the doorframe with one hand panting breathlessly," How do you want to do this?" She asked quietly. I shrugged ignoring the lump in my throat." I don't know you're the boss."

She ran a hand through her long brown hair that was hanging around her waist and shook it out." It should be simple. Just give me the cuff and then Thats it. We both go our separate ways." I swallowed convulsively," If that's what you want." I reached down with a trembling hand and undid it. It felt like as soon as it fell off my wrist the load on my back got heavier. I could hardly breathe and I clenched the cuff in my other hand before offering it to her.

"By doing this we are terminating our contract. Anything that happened in my playroom will stay there." I dropped it in her outstretched palm and nodded," Okay." Her fingers curled around the cuff and I suddenly felt naked and exposed before her. She looked down at it a mystified look on her face," I guess this is really it." She said her voice sounding choked up.

I shook my head," It doesn't need to be." She looked up at me and squared her shoulders," No, this is for the best."

I leaned in closer unable to help myself," The best for who?" She smiled weakly," Me. I let my emotions cloud my judgement. I blurred the lines in our relationship and that was wrong of me." I smiled sadly," I kind of liked it."

She frowned for a minute before nodding," Okay, well I have got to get some sleep…" She trailed off suggestively. I nodded feeling empty and turned away. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and started walking away.

"Wait!" I stopped but didn't turn around. If she wanted something she would have to come get it from me. I heard her light footsteps behind me," Look at me Edward." I turned warily to see tears falling down her cheeks. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine.

" The summer of 1995. I came to Forks to visit my father. We were both seventeen and you took me out for ice cream. I came back the next year to see you, but you had already graduated and left for college."

I stared at her in shock," I remember you. You had short hair and always wore sunglasses even when it was raining." She smiled and nodded," I guess I never got over you and when you came to me I thought it was a dream come true, but I let my emotions get the better of me and I made things complicated. I love you Edward. I always have and I don't think I can let you walk away from me."

My mind was working a mile a minute trying to piece together everything. " So that's why you attacked me in the shower?" She nodded. I frowned," But if you loved me then why did you try and break this off? I mean why didn't you just tell me? There are so many people in BDSM who do both, have a relationship and do BDSM."

She sighed," I know...it's just as you can see I'm not very good at separating my emotions from my professional life and I doubt that if we were dating that I would be able to control the urge to jump you every five seconds."

I ran a hand through my hair trying to control the grin threatening to overcome my face. Never had I been so glad that I hadn't listened to my what my mind was saying and listened my cock instead...plus maybe my heart in a weird sense." You never know until you try. I mean you did so well at the beginning."

She bit her lip," Do you want to try?" I chuckled," Do you think that I would show up at your apartment this late at night if I didn't have at least an inkling of feelings towards you?" She shook her head and sighed, " We are one messed up pair aren't we?" I chuckled," Well actually I was doing pretty well." She rolled her eyes and pulled my head down and kissed me. She pulled back and grabbed my hand pulling me into her apartment.

She pushed me against the door and attacked my mouth with kisses. I don't know for how long we just stood there kissing and touching each other. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours and for once I just didn't give a fuck.

**AN: Nooo! Is this the END?...or shall I carry on? You guys decide. So what did you think? Review and tell if I should stop here and give you an Epi or just keep going. I have also started a new story called Whistle In The Choir, which I will be posting later this week. It's set in the 50's.**

**You can find on twitter as GeekLover99.**


	8. Suck Like You Mean It

**AN: Seeing as you guys love this story so much I'll continue it. I had sooo much trouble with this chapter. I went through like five different scenes until I found the right one to use. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

_Is our secret safe tonight_

_And are we out of sight_

_Or will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place_

_Is this our last embrace_

_Or will the walls start caving in?_

I groaned and opened my eyes slightly as my phone rang in the other room. I sighed and tried to extract myself from Bella, which was no easy task seeing as we were completely entwined.

She groaned against my chest and pulled me closer as I tried to slip out of the bed," Too early. Sleep."

I chuckled," Unless you want me to carry you I would let go." She opened one of her eyes and sighed before rolling off me and lying on her stomach," Fine." She mumbled into the pillow. I padded through her apartment and tried to hunt down my pants, which I was sure I had left in the living room by the couch. I followed the noise and found my pants in the bathroom next to one of Bella's bras.

I shrugged and picked it up," Hello?"

" Oh my god! You're alive!" I frowned at Alice's comment," Why wouldn't I be?" She giggled down the phone," Well it is now half ten on a Friday morning and you never come into work this late. So the most likely answer points to you lying in a ditch somewhere." I looked up at the clock on the wall," Fuck! I must have slept in. I'll down in an hour." I flipped the phone closed and pulled on the pants in my hands before going into the living room to find my tie. I picked it up and headed back into the bedroom.

Bella lay sprawled on her stomach in my shirt and I crawled up the bottom of the bed and pushed my shirt up her back peppering little kissed all over it." Love, I need my shirt."

She moaned," I like it." She muttered. I rolled my eyes and rolled her over." Love, I'm already late for work and I can't leave without my shirt." She opened her eyes and sighed," Fine." She unbuttoned it revealing every inch of soft, ivory skin. She handed it to me and pulled the sheets up to her chest. She pouted," Do you really have to leave now?"

I shrugged into my shirt," Yeah, I have to stop by my apartment to get new clothes and shower before heading to work." She suddenly smirked and sat up." I'll walk you to the door."

I eyed her suspiciously and grabbed my suit jacket," Why do I feel like you're planning something evil?" She raised her eyebrow looking at me innocently," I have no clue what you are talking about." I looked at her for a second before shrugging and heading towards the door.

" Wait a second." I turned around and she smirked at me all traces of earlier innocence gone." I'm not sure I can let you leave." I practically groaned at her tone. She was using her Domme voice. I shifted uncomfortably my pants feeling rather tight," Bella, I really need to go." I whined. She arched her brow and shrugged," If that's what you want." She dropped the hand that was holding up the sheet leaving her in just a pair of light pink panties.

I gulped, it wouldn't hurt to just miss one day of work would it? My eyes were glued to her breasts that moved slightly with every breath she took. God, I wanted to suck those into my mouth. She sauntered over to where I was standing and pushed me back against the door with quite a bit of strength. I groaned and she bent her head down and started licking and sucking my neck.

"Are you sure you have to go right now?" She asked tauntingly. I moaned and tried to remember what the hell I was supposed to be doing, but it was really hard considering that I had no blood left in my head anymore. She pulled back smirking before sinking down onto her knees and unbuckling my belt. She undid the buttons on my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear. She ran a finger down the underside of my cock and I hissed.

" There is absolutely nothing I can do to convince you to stay?" She asked leaning forwards till I could feel her breath on the tip of my cock. I was leaving? I wracked my brain trying to come up with response that consisted of more than a grunt.

"Don't stop." I muttered. I think I deserved an Oscar for that. It really isn't easy to speak when you have a goddess teasing your cock. Ask any male.

She wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked hard. " Fuck." I hissed and let my head fall back against the door with an audible bang. She sucked it for a while before sliding her mouth down taking in as much as she could. She wrapped her hand around the base and squeezed tightly causing a guttural moan to escape my lips. I wound my hands into her hair and set a rhythm. Her mouth was so fucking hot.

She hollowed her cheeks and pulled me in further until I was hitting the back of her throat. She splayed her free hand on my hip and swallowed causing her throat to tighten around me. " Holy fuck!" I spat between my clenched teeth. With the way things were going there was no way I would be able to hold on for much longer. My balls tightened and my hips buckled. My tie was suffocating me and my whole body was on fire. I could feel the perspiration collecting on my forehead as I clenched my jaw tightly panting.

" I can't hold on for much longer." I panted. She moaned loudly around me causing vibrations to run through my body. My eyes rolled back into my head and I groaned. "Fuck Bella! I'm going to cum. Fuck!" I pulled her head forwards as I thrust deep into her mouth making her take my whole length into her mouth and came. For some amazing reason- probably a good gag reflex- she didn't gag and just moaned around me her nose flush with my pubic hair.

A shiver ran down my back as came in her mouth. She swallowed everything I gave her and pulled back resting on her haunches." Go into the playroom and take off your clothes. When I arrive I expect you to be on your knees with both collars on facing the bed. You have two minutes." I stared at her trying to comprehend just what she was saying? "Huh?" I was bright answer. She smirked her trademark smirk," Well, Edward we need to make up for lost time."

She stood up and started walking towards her bedroom. She picked up the sheet and turned to me," And remember the safe word is Volvo." She disappeared into her room and closed door while I stood there my pants still open. It took me a second to work out how to use my body and quickly do what she had directed me to do. Anticipated flooded through me. As much as I loved just being with Bella, I couldn't say I wasn't looking forwards to be tortured by Mistress Isabella.

She came in behind me the clicking of her heels alerting me to her presence. " Stand up." She ordered. I stood up quickly my heart hammering in my chest. I flexed my hands slightly readying myself for what was to come.

" Go sit in the chair in the corner." I did as I was told and walked to the chair and sat down feeling the cool wood against my ass. " Look at me Edward." She ordered. I looked up and swallowed. She was wearing a satin forest green corset with matching crotchless panties. Her legs were wrapped in sheer stockings and she wore a pair of monstrous matching green heels. I gulped and wiped the slobber off the corner of my mouth.

She walked over until she was standing directly in front of me and took a pair of shackles that were connected to the wall and tied my wrists back." Like what you see?" She asked smirk firmly in place. She lifted her leg up and placed it between my thighs centimetres from hard cock. I swallowed audibly and nodded feeling light headed.

" Good. " She spread her legs wider giving me a good view of her already dripping pussy. God, I wanted a taste. " Now take off my stockings...with your teeth."

My breathing was shallow as I leaned forwards running my nose up her leg until my face was level with the top of her stocking. I was so close to her pussy now that I could actually taste it on my tongue as I took a big gulp of air in. I tugged the stocking with my lips to help it gain some elevation- I didn't want to accidentally bite her- before catching it between my teeth and tugging it down her leg making sure to let my lips drag along her soft, creamy skin.

Once I reached her ankle I stopped and moved to the other to do the same. She moved backwards, slipping out of her shoes and pulling her stocking off her feet before putting them back on. She moved away and grabbed a chair and put it in front of mine. She sat down and put her heels on the outside of my hair making me squeeze my legs together so I wouldn't get impaled.

Her legs were spread wide and she ran a hand down her corset pulling at the little strings until the corset started to open to reveal her breasts and stomach beneath it, all the while keeping eye contact with me. "Tell me Edward, what do you want to do to me right now?" She asked as she threw the corset aside. I glanced towards her pussy where her juices were dripping down onto the chair and made my decision.

" I want to lick your pussy Mistress." I muttered my eyes transfixed on her pink, swollen flesh. She chuckled and leaned back in her chair." Is that _all_ you want to do to m Edward?" She asked teasingly.

I tore my eyes away from her pussy and looked up at her, stopping at her breasts on the way up." No Mistress. I want to lick and suck your nipples too...and maybe fuck you." She raised her eyebrows," And maybe fuck me? You're not sure?"

I made sure my eyes were on the ground as I answered. Her body was just too tempting. "I didn't want to push my luck Mistress. That's why I said maybe." I heard her stand up and move forwards. She dragged her heel along my outer thigh sending little jabs of pain through me before she rested it next to me on the chair." Well Edward." She purred seductively." If you want to lick my pussy, you better get busy."

I looked up to see her pussy right there in my reach and I dove my head down between her folds sucking her swollen clit into my mouth. She moaned and gripped my hair tightly. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. This was what I had been missing for the last month.

The feel of her hot thighs caressing my face. The musky ambrosia that lay between her legs. The sparks of pain that went through me as she pushed and pulled at my hair mercilessly. All I could think was 'I'm home.'

It was like as soon as my tongue was inside her everything else disappeared. All the mundane, silly things of my everyday life weren't there any more and I lapped her up greedily. I could distantly hear the sounds of her moaning but it was just background noise.

I groaned against her skin just imagining how she felt around me, so tight, so wet, and so hot. I flicked my tongue faster against her before shoving my face closer and pushing it into her entrance. I thrust my tongue in and out of her, fucking her pussy with my mouth. My nose pushed up against her clit as she buckled against my face trying to draw me deeper than any other man could or ever would.

I growled against her wet flesh just thinking about other men doing this to her. I doubled my efforts, I would be the best. I bit down on her clit just how she liked it and she screamed above and rolled her hips.

" Again." She panted, little whines and moans escaping her mouth. I bit down on it again before quickly moving to thrust my tongue back inside her. She froze above me, her pussy constricting around my tongue. I pulled my head back to she her chest arching, her flushed skin pink, her eyes slammed shut, her hands gripping my hair like it was a lifeline.

She rode out her orgasm and I licked her folds not wanting to waste any of her sweet nectar. Once she had finished she pulled back and slumped into her chair across from me. I licked my still tingling lips of all traces of her juices and watched as she composed herself.

She looked at me and grinned," And here I was thinking I might be able to be your Domme." She shook her head," I hope your not tired because you still have some things on your list to go through." She murmured her smirk reappearing and as I said earlier," We need to make up for lost time."

**AN: Done! Hawt damn! I think one of my tear ducts has dried up from sitting in front of the computer for so long. Review! And don't forget to check out my new story Whistle For The Choir.**


	9. Devil In Disguise

**AN: I actually thought for a second that I wouldn't be able to get this chapter out today because I'm writing a one shot for a contest, but here it is. Thanks for all of your reviews, they rock nearly as much as you guys!**

" What's your favorite color?" I thought about for a second. We were lying on our stomachs, leaning up on our elbows on the floor of the living in my apartment the sheets from my bed a mess underneath us feeding each other noodles from the take out we had ordered.

Bella had somehow wound up in my shirt again, but I wasn't going to complain as she hot in them. I just wore a pair of faded jeans." Um...blue...no red...no grey." She raised her eye brows and wrinkled her nose," Grey?"

I shrugged," There are a million different shades of grey, plus its a really under appreciated color. It doesn't necessarily mean its always bland, it can be a really pretty color." She shrugged," I'm not seeing it."

I scooped up some noodles with my fork and offered it to her. She leaned over and ate. " I guess it's my turn." She said after swallowing." I think my favorite color is...green."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows," Green? Like grass?" She nodded," Yeah. I grew up in Phoenix, you the only thing green were the cacti, but here everything seems alive when it's green. It like signifies life, plus you're eyes are green."

I smiled at that," Hmmm...My turn to ask a question." I thought hard about it for a second.

" If you were stuck on a desert island and you could only bring one thing what would it be?" She wrinkled her nose for a second," Um...I would bring a person, preferably a man." I rolled my eyes," I said a thing, like an object."

She frowned and pouted," Fine. Oh! I know. I would bring Heath Ledger."

I looked at her like she was stupid," Heath Ledger is a person...or at least he was. He's dead."

She looked triumphant," Exactly. I would bring him back from the dead like as a vampire and live with him. With a smile like that I would die happily." I shot her an exasperated look," Bella, you can't just bring people back from the dead and call them objects with pretty smiles and be happy to have your blood sucked out by them."

She shrugged," And the likeliness that I will every end up on a desert island is? I've never left the continental US."

I sighed," You just like making things hard for me don't you?"

She snorted," It's quite easy to make things hard around you." She said pointedly, her words dripping with sexual innuendo. I rolled my eyes and shifted slightly my boxers getting tight,

" If I was on a island and could only bring one _object_ I would bring my guitar."

She looked impressed by my admission," You play? Cool, you'll have to play something for me. I must say though my answer was way more original." I shrugged," Fine, I would bring a house." She laughed at that, her head thrown back. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked up at me her hair a nest around her head.

" What do you do for a living?"

I grinned," Well, the company I work for mainly focuses on getting small companies off the ground and into the market. I work as head of Marketing." She nodded," Wow sounds complicated." I shrugged," It's isn't that bad when people actually do their job otherwise I end up having to work all weekend to sort it out. What about you? Apart from torturing people hat do you do?" She nudged at the first part.

" First. I do not torture people and second I am a writer. I write supernatural romance. It's quite fun really because I literally have no restriction fro my publisher at all."

I grinned," I guess that explains why you're so creative and crazy." I teased. She pretended to look hurt." Edward, you hurt my feelings. I prefer the term exocentric than crazy and blame my mother. She's a worse version of me."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I groaned," I just hope that isn't Rose. She's still pissed off at me."

I stood up and went over to the door and opened it. There standing in front of the door in a tight t-shirt and jeans was Angela. I stared at her in shock because frankly I hadn't see in six months.

" Hey." She said a weak smile on her lips. I frowned confused," What are you doing here? I sent you all your stuff like months ago." She nodded and bucked her head, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

" I know, I have it all. I just came here to say sorry."

She paused," Can I come in?"

I shook my head," No."

Even after six months seeing her still really pissed me off. " Just say what you feel you have to say and leave." I said coldly.

She nodded and raked a hand through her hair," Okay. I was a complete bitch to you cheating the way I did, especially seeing as it was our anniversary. It didn't work out anyway. Turns out I wasn't the only one he was fucking in my yoga class."

She wiped a hand across her nose," Anyway. I ended it with him about a month ago and I was wondering if you wanted to give us another shot? You know how good we looked together and your mother adored me."

I was about to tell her just where she could get off- in front of a train preferably- when I felt two arms sneak around my waist. Bella stood there is just my rumpled shirt, her creamy thighs on display and the top three buttons on my shirt undone, showing off some cleavage. Team that with the fact that her hair was messy and you would automatically think that she had just been fucked...and hard.

She completely ignored Angela and looked up at me," When are you coming back to bed lover?" She said huskily, pure lust and seduction dripping off her voice.

She trailed a hand down my chest till she reached the waistband on my jeans that were low enough on my hips that you could tell I wasn't wearing any underwear and I had to concentrate really hard on not getting...well hard. I could see Angela looking at us in shock and I did an internal Mexican happy dance.

I fought back a smirk and leaned down and kissed Bella sensually," Wait for me in my bed. I'll be with you in minute." I murmured just loud enough for Angela to hear. If this was wasn't the best revenge ever then I would throw away my comic book collection. What? In a few years they will be worth thousands. It was a good investment.

Bella's eyes flickered to Angela before settling back on mine," Well, don't take too long..."

She then did the most outrageous things ever and cupped me through my jeans I bit back a moan."... You know how _hard_ it is for me to be patient." She purred before disappearing back into my apartment, her hips swaying as she went. I turned back to Angela trying to control my already hardening cock.

Her face was a mixture of shock and anger." Who was she?" She spluttered.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked," Oh you mean Bella? She's my girlfriend."

She looked like she couldn't quite believe what I was telling me. I'm generally not one to gloat, but in my head my Mexican happy dance had turned into and I've got a hot girlfriend' dance. You know the one with a lot of pointing and laughing mixed in with wiggling your ass in the person your gloating at's face. Yeah, not the most mature dance, but a great dance all the same.

Angela shook her head slowly her mouth still hanging open. I looked down at my wrist were a watch should have been and looked over my shoulder," Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat my _girlfriend_ needs me."

Angela collected herself and nodded swallowing," Yeah, I guess I should go."

She still seemed dazed as she turned around and walked off. I closed the door to my apartment and went into my bedroom where Bella sat leaning back on her hands, her legs crossed with one swaying slightly letting her toe scrape slightly on the floor. She had a shit-eating grin on her face and I couldn't help chuckling as I leaned down and kissed her.

" You, Bella, are the devil in disguise." She ran a hand through my hair her grin still in place." I have no idea what you are talking about Edward." She answered before pulling me down on top of her. I trailed kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. I sucked the pulse on her neck earning a moan from her that went straight to my cock.

" You don't huh?"

I moved the hand that I wasn't using to hold myself up and dragged my hand up her thigh until I reach her panties," Well I guess I could always forget about it, but you made me hard in front of her by purpose." I murmured hooking my fingers under her panties and pulling them down her legs extra slowly. She groaned.

" What did you expect me to do when she was trying to convince you to get back with her?"

I pulled back to look at her petulant face," Why Bella, were you jealous?" I teased.

She shrugged," It was more asserting my claim over you. You're mine and she can't have you. Now stop talking about her and concentrate on fucking me."

" Yes ma'am." I said cheerily and finished taking her panties off. I threw them across the room and started to unbutton my shirt that he wearing. I kissed between the valley of her breasts trailing kisses just where I uncovered. She arched against me as I flicked my tongue in her belly button.

I spread the shirt open so that she was lying naked underneath me. I raked my eyes down her body and took in every inch of her skin. Damn! I had never met anyone with such perfect, smooth skin.

I leaned so that I was hovering over her and smashed my lips against hers. " Feel free to assert your claim over me any time you like." I mumbled against her lips as I let my hands wander up her body.

I cupped her breasts in my hands sighing at the feel of her in my hands. Her breasts were the perfect size, not too big and not too small. She hissed in pleasure as I palmed them roughly in my hands and threw her head back closing her eyes.

Taking that as a good sign I bent my head to take one in my mouth. As I lowered my head to her breast I could feel myself practically salivating. It had too long since I had tasted her here- a few hours. I rolled her nipple around my tongue taking in all the different tastes. She gasped and arched her back closer to my mouth her hands wrapped firmly in my hair.

I licked and sucked her breast and scraped my teeth over it lightly, teasing her. She moaned and forced my head even closer to her. I bit down gently then applied more pressure causing her to writhe and whimper under me.

" Edward..." She moaned between gasps. She scraped her hands down my chest causing a shiver to go through before hurriedly unbuttoning my jeans. She pushed them down as far as she could with her hands before hooking her feet inside them and sliding them the rest of the way down. I stood up and kicked them off happy to get that barrier out of the way.

She lay panting and flushed and I suddenly had an idea.

I pulled her across the bed by her legs," Wrap your legs around me." I said thankful that the bed was a perfect height for what I had in mind.

She didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around me lifting her bottom half off the bed. She planted her hands firmly on the bed and sat particularly up looking up at me panting. I thrust into her feeling every inch of her, excruciatingly tight, hot pussy envelope me from where I was standing and I threw my head back, my hands clutching her hips hard enough to leave a mark.

She moaned arching her back, pushing her breasts outwards and buckling her hips wildly. I pulled out teasing her for a second before slamming back in. Her head fell back and a small scream left her lips. "Oh god Edward." She moaned.

" Fuck Bella, you feel so good. I don't think I'll ever get used to how fucking tight and wet you are." She whimpered and clenched down around me sending a stream of curses out of my mouth.

I pulled back and thrust back in starting a hard, quick rhythm. I was glad that I went to the gym at least once a week because in this position I was doing all the work and I knew that it would strain my back muscles.

There was nothing slow or controlled about what we were doing.

This was raw, fast fucking.

We are marking each other, saying that we belong to the other, no one else. Our gazes were locked together and the fire I see reflected in hers matches what I'm feeling. It's feral, demanding, unrelenting.

Small gasps exited her throat as her skin flushed pink from exertion. I pulled her harder against me and I can see a drop of sweat fall down between her breasts and it's all I can do not to bend down and lick it off her.

She was so intoxicating. Everything about her was so different, so new, so primal and I craved it, I needed it. I had never felt like this before. I didn't know that such a strong connection could exist between two people, especially with someone I had known for such a short time.

Maybe it's because she owns me. In body and mind. Maybe it's because she was one thing missing from my mediocre life.

Edward..." she moaned and I pulled myself out of my thoughts to see that her eyes were trained on me, watching my every move. Every clench of my jaw. Every thrust into her tight body. Every flicker of my fingers as I dig them into her soft, pliable skin. My body was strung tight as a guitar string at the edge of snapping.

She moaned my name loudly trying to get my attention. "More." She pleaded digging her nails into the mattress under her, pushing her hips up into mine.

"Please, harder." She whimpered breathlessly.

She was practically trembling, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her hair was all in her eyes and she bit her lip tightly between her teeth. I grunted and gave her what she needed.

Her feet dug into my ass as I thrust as hard as I could inside her. I looked down and groaned at the sight of my cock disappearing into her. I could see her juices glistening on me and it succeeding in doing what I thought was impossible. I got harder.

" God. Edward. I'm so close." She murmured. I moved one of my hands between us and rubbed her clit furiously still thrusting into her." Come for me Bella." I said through clenched teeth, trying to hold on so that I wouldn't cum before her.

Her back arched off the bed and her hips buckled wildly as she clamped down hard around me. It felt like she sucking me in deeper and I threw my head back," Fuck!" My vision blurred for a second and a shiver ran down my back as I let go. Bella screamed my name, her body convulsing and spasming as she came.

My legs shook at the very strength of my orgasm and I fell on the bed on top of her just managing to hold up my weight above her. I stayed there panting and groaning until I managed to roll of her and lay next to her.

After a few minutes I noticed that she was looking at me with a sly grin on her face," So am I forgiven?" She asked even though we both knew the answer to that particular question. I shook my head at her in awe and we started laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Bella crackled," I thought her jaw was going to fall through the floor."

I chuckled," You are the devil in disguise."

She leaned over and pecked me on the lips," No, I'm your devil in disguise."

**AN: What cha think? Plot and a lemon in one chapter, good eh? Anyway review peeps!**


	10. Insatiable

**AN: I wanted to have this out Saturday, but I have been out most of the week and procrastinating a lot. Plus the computer is acting up so my brother is trying to fix it. Anyway sorry for it taking so long to get out and thanks for all the great reviews.**

" Do you remember the first time you came here? You may nod." I nodded vigorously. I was situated in the middle of the bed on my knees. My hands were tied at the wrists above my head with rope and I was blindfolded and gagged.

The anticipation of what was to come caused my skin to prickle and goose bumps to spread. Her voice moved to the left as she continued," Very good. Do you remember I asked you a question? Nod or shake your head."

I thought about for a second before slowly shaking my head. She tsked quietly and I felt the bed dip as she climbed up onto it. I jumped slightly as she nipped the edge of my jaw before nibbling her way downwards.

She bit down on my nipple hard and I hissed through the fabric in my mouth as the pain shot through me like a bullet before sizzling into a pleasurable burn at the pit of my stomach. She chuckled against my skin moved backwards going round to my back.

She trailed her hands up and down my back and sucked my earlobe into her mouth. Molten, wet heat scorched me and my body shuddered helplessly unable to move." I asked if you had ever been fucked in the ass..." She murmured quietly.

My breath hitched at her words and my adrenaline spiked causing my blood to rush to my heart at a quicker pace. My chest moved quicker as my heart picked up speed. My breath came out in uneven pants and I waited to see what she was going to say next.

"...And I told you that it was something I would like to try and you said yes."

Her mouth from ear and dragged down my back pausing every so often to bite me. The heat of her mouth against my back made all the hairs on my back stand up straight. Shivers and shudders rushed through me and I wished I could see her right now. She dragged her lips over the curve of my ass before biting down on the flesh. I groaned and spread my legs apart, wider than before.

She chuckled before pulling back.

" You have a delicious ass Edward." She murmured before moving away.

The bed dipped slightly to the right and I figured she was getting something from the nightstand. The bed levelled out and she massaged my shoulders. I could feel something hot and wet being spread against my skin and I tilted my head to the side slightly trying to figure out what it was.

" It's hot oil." She murmured guessing what I was thinking of. I leaned back into her touch as she moved her hands up and down, each one getting closer to my ass. I knew that she was doing this way so that I would be more comfortable and relaxed when she put her fingers in me.

She dragged her fingers down my crack before pressing one of her fingers into my hole, spreading the oil on me. I fought against the instinct to stiffen and have her retract her finger.

" As you are unable to speak your safe word I want you to clap your hands if it ever gets too much fro you. Nod if you understand." I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on my breathing. She pushed her finger all the way in before retracting it slightly and adding another.

I dipped my head forwards slightly as she thrust them in a slow gentle rhythm stretching me for a while. She added another finger before retracting all of them.

She leaned to the side and fiddled with something before I felt her hands on my shoulders." This will hurt more if you're tense, so try and relax as much as possible." I nodded and I felt something hard press into me. She leaned forwards and licked my neck, distracting me. She pushed forwards slightly and I closed my eyes tighter. Breath in, breathe out. Relax.

She pulled back slightly and pushed back in with a shallow thrust. I grunted and she ran kisses along my jaw and neck." Relax." She murmured softly before pushing in a bit more.

We spent the next five minutes this way pushing forwards and then retracting to only thrust back in further until she was completely in me.

I had never felt so full as I did in that moment. My breaths came out in sharp pants and I could feel Bella flush against my back, her delectable breasts pushed flat against me. The heat emanating from our hot, sweaty bodies felt like they were burning through my flesh.

She bent my head to the right so that she could more access as she continued to lick and bite me." Are we still green?" She asked against my skin and I nodded dumbly. She dragged one of her hands down my chest, scraping her nails along it slightly, until it was wrapped around my hard cock. I gasped against the gag as she tightened her grip on me and my eyes rolled back into my head.

Her hand was still wet making her strokes easy and smooth. The pleasure that I felt in that moment was of epic proportions. The combined sensation of being filled to the hilt and being stroked made me clench my teeth down on the gag begging myself not to come.

My hips thrust forwards in time with her strokes and I let my head loll backwards as far as it would go with my hands still tied above me. Her scent was all around me, so concentrated and intoxicating as she pushed into me repeatedly. I can hear her panting in my ear and I just get that much harder thinking about how she is enjoying this as much as I am.

" Do you like this Edward?" She panted. I let out a muffled moan trying to convey just how much I'm enjoying it. She moaned breathily next to my ear," God, I can feel just how much you are enjoying it." She gave my cock a quick squeeze before moving her hand to my balls where she massaged them.

" I can feel how wound up you are Edward and it makes me wet to think that it's because I'm fucking your ass." I whimpered against her onslaught of words. I was teetering at the edge and I could feel my already fading control slipping.

" Do you want to cum for me?" She asked as she thrust in and I arched my back and nodded helplessly completely at the mercy of her command.

She moaned," Have I told you just how fucking good you look tied up and at my mercy? I could fuck you like this all day and never get tired of it." Her free hand ran behind my head and undid the blindfold and turned my head so that I was looking at her from over my shoulder. I stared into her brown, lust filled eyes as a trickle of sweat ran down her neck.

Her pink lips were parted slightly as her heavy breaths came through them. Her normally pale skin was flushed a light pink and her hair stuck to her forehead.

She bent her head and licked a long line up my throat," You've been such a good boy Edward. I want you to cum for me." Her hand gripped my balls tightly." Right. Now." She thrust inside me deeply, filling me all the way to the hilt and I arched my back moaning as loud as I could behind the gag.

My whole body snapped like a piece of elastic and a shiver of electricity ran down my back so quickly I hardly felt it. Colors danced behind my closed eyelids and my teeth sunk down quickly into the cloth with a snap.

It was like I was suspended in time for a second and I swear if my eyes were open I would be able to see every particle of dust hanging in the front of me waiting for time to continue.

The air got trapped in my throat and my heart paused in its cycle and I thought for a second I would pass out.

Shivers started to take over my body causing it to shudder and convulse. My body tensed as my ass clenched down hard and I felt long spurts of cum leave my body. My legs shook at the very strength of my orgasm and I slumped forwards resting all my weight on my wrists. I knew that I would probably leave marks there, but I really didn't give a fuck right now. I stayed there panting and groaning until I felt her slowly pull out of me and untie my wrists and the gag.

I slumped onto the bed and rolled over onto my back, moving my jaw around a bit so it wouldn't go numb. I lay there for a few minutes before I felt her roll me back over onto my front. I groaned and she chuckled as she straddled my lower back and started to massage my shoulders.

" Did you enjoy that?" She asked and I was surprised to hear a little uncertainty in her voice. Had she not witnessed my orgasm just then? I opened my eyes and turned around underneath her so that I could look at her in the face.

" Yes I did. Very much." Her face lit up and she pecked me on the lips," Good." I shifted under her and groaned when her wet pussy rubbed against my stomach. My cock began to respond and I looked at it mesmerized for a second. I'm sure I just did the impossible. I only just had an orgasm no more than ten minutes ago.

I looked up at her from under my eyelashes and sat up. Seeing as she had brought me pleasure I felt that it was only fair that I repay her." I wish to bring you pleasure Mistress." I murmured and she raised her eyes brows and shifted backwards rubbing her pussy along my hard cock.

She grinned and shook her head, probably thinking about the fact that I was hard again in under ten minutes." And how do you wish to do that?" She asked. I leaned down and kissed her neck softly," I wish to fuck you, Mistress." I whispered.

She moaned quietly before pushing me back slightly so that she could look me in the eye," Are you sure you are up to it?" She asked seriously and I nodded vigorously," Yes Mistress." She nodded," Okay then. Seeing as you've been a good boy I will let you choose how you wish to fuck me."

I let a grin spread across my face and rolled my shoulders experimentally. The burning from having my muscles stretched had mostly faded and I was hard and ready to have her hot pussy wrapped around my cock. Fuck, I was insatiable.

" I wish to have you from behind Mistress." I said and she chuckled and climbed off me, getting on her hands and knees. I moved till I was behind her and grinned. I wasn't just going to have her from behind; I was going to have her wheelbarrow style.

" Can you rest on your elbows please, Mistress." She obliged making her top half slump lower and her pert ass stick up in the air. I gripped her hips and was so glad that she was flexible because not everyone could do what I was about to ask her.

" Wrap your legs around me please Mistress." She leaned forwards slightly resting more of her weight on her elbows. I held her hips tightly helping her balance her weight as she slowly brought her legs up and wrapped them around my hips. I moved forwards until I was just outside her entrance and was about to push in when she spoke," Wait." She panted. I paused.

She looked at from over her shoulder," I want you to say 'Yours Mistress' every time you thrust into me. That way you will know who you belong to." My cock twitched at her words and I nodded dumbly. She smirked and faced forwards," You may continue." She said and I didn't hesitate to thrust inside her hard.

Her muscles fluttered around me clutching me in a vice grip and I groaned while panting 'Yours Mistress' in a tense, barely controlled voice.

She moaned loudly as I pulled back teasing her for a second before slamming back in. I started a hard, fast rhythm and I could hear our skin starting to slap against each other as I pushed in harder panting 'yours Mistress' with every stroke. She moaned and pushed back on me making me go even deeper inside her. No matter how times I was in her she always felt so good.

She squeezed me and I threw my head back with a loud groan. Fuck! I wasn't going to last. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on her. This was why I was doing this in the first place, to bring her pleasure.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and used my other to rub her clit. " Fuck Edward." She whimpered as I continued to pound into her 'yours Mistress' falling out of my mouth like a mantra.

She tightened and flexed around me gripping me tightly," Cum for me Mistress." I said forcefully and she clenched down tightly around me, making it almost impossible to move. I gasped and threw my head back in ecstasy. Fuck!

She shuddered and moaned my name before falling forwards onto her stomach. I swiftly pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her burrowing my head in her neck. I sucked the skin on her neck tasting the salt of her sweat. She moaned weakly and reached a hand behind her head stroking my hair.

" How come you always seem to be hard around me?" She muttered tiredly. I chuckled," It's all you love. It's all you."

**AN: I thought I would never finish this chapter. I have to go back to work now so leave me a review.**


	11. Welcome To The Family

**AN: I had to work very valiantly to get this chapter out today. I only started writing it yesterday and the Internet is in the basement right now, which sucks. Thanks for the reviews!**

" So how did you two met?" I was sitting in the dining room of my parent's house enjoying a nice lunch; Bella sat by my side and the rest of my family sat around the table, grinning like loons at us. It was scary.

I glanced a look at Bella wondering how we were meant to answer my mother's question. This whole get together had been last minute thing and we hadn't had time to go over our story.

Bella sat calmly by my side and smiled," Well Mrs. Cullen, we met on the internet and we decided to meet up and we hit it off and it all went from there. I mean we took our relationship slowly at first. It was only about a month ago that we decided to be an official couple." I hid my slightly surprised face behind my napkin, pretending to wipe my mouth. Most of what she had said had been true and I guess they say the best lies are close to the truth.

My mother beamed at Bella," Please dear, call me Esme. You don't know how happy you have made me. Seeing you with my Edward like this is just...I can't even describe it." She looked like she was about to cry with happiness and I looked at my dad for help. She was making it sound like I had been a social recluse for the last six months or something.

" I mean, after what that little bitch -pardon my language- did to him, I honestly gave up hope for grandchildren."

" Mom!" I protested, but she just waved me off unaware of how Rose stiffened in her chair. My mother wasn't always the most subtle and discreet person when she got excited.

" He did tell you about Angela, didn't he?" She asked a slightly worried expression on her face. Bella smiled widely and placed a hand on my thigh in what was probably meant to be a comforting gesture, but just made me pitch a tent in my slacks. Damn I was a worse than Emmett sometimes.

" We met actually. She came by Edward's apartment trying to get him to take her back, I, of course, didn't let that happen." She looked so smug that I couldn't help grin with her thinking about what had happened afterwards. Yep, that was a good day.

" I bet you showed her what she was missing?" My mother's eyes sparkled in that way that always scared me because it made me think of things that I didn't want to know my mother was thinking about.

Bella laughed, taking my obviously crazy mother in her stride." You could say that." She looked over at me and smirked before turning back to my mother leaving me suspicious. Months of being with her had told me that her smirking never amounted to anything good. Well, by nothing good I meant she was planning something that would end up with me following her around like a lost puppy just that she would do it again.

My dad thankfully interrupted anything my mother was about to say," So tell me Bella, what do you do for a living?" I visibly relaxed in my chair and mouthed a thank you to my father, who subtly nodded a smile on his lips.

Bella's hand that was placed on my thigh massaged my leg slowly and I sat up straight as a board. What the hell was she doing?

" I write supernatural romance novels. I very happy to have a job I love." Her hand moved up my thigh as she calmly carried on talking to my father." I currently have a book being published. It's the fourth in a series that I have written and published."

She moved her hand between my legs and palmed me through my slacks. I quickly looked around the table to see if anyone had noticed, but they were all concentrated on Bella, not where her hand was. Rose looked like she wanted to hit something, but that wasn't an unusual expression for her to have on her face.

I slumped down slightly in my chair and put my elbow on the table trying to concentrate on what my father was saying, while keeping the ' I am being pleasured under table' look off my face.

My father looked impressed at her admission," Wow, that is an accomplishment. Would we have heard of your books?" She laughed lightly and gripped me harder in her hand just as I was taking a sip of water. I started choking loudly making everyone look at me. Bella quickly removed her hand from my lap and looked at me worriedly," Are you okay Edward?" She asked her eyes dancing with amusement. Note to self: never drink water while getting a hand job.

I shot her an evil look and straightened up," Yes, it just went down the wrong pipe." She nodded and placed both of her hands in her lap innocently before turning back to my dad. I quickly thought of dead puppies and celibacy to get tent in my slacks to go down.

" No, you wouldn't have heard of me. I go under a different name for my books. I don't like mixing my personal life with my work." He nodded in acceptance of her answer and my mother looked at her.

" Do you write erotica?"

Oh god, kill me now.

Bella looked amused by the question," Um...not really. I'm not denying that I haven't in the past and that the stories I write don't contain scenes meant for adult eyes only, but I don't really like to center my books around sex. I mean sex is great, but it can only stimulate you for so long before you start looking for something more."

My mother looked fascinated by this and was about to continue her twenty questions when my dad interrupted," Sweetheart why don't we put away the lunch while Edward gives Bella a tour of the house. Then we can all go outside and talk some more."

I sent a silent prayer of thanks to god for giving me such a great father. My mother grudgingly agreed and I grabbed Bella's hand and quickly exited the room. As soon as we were round the corner I turned to her," What were you thinking?" I asked in a hush whisper. She arched her brow," What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes," Oh please. Maybe the fact that you tried to give me a hand job under the table." Her eyes widened innocently at that," I was just trying to help. You were so tense back there." I rolled my eyes and was about to continue when Rose stalked past shooting daggers in our direction.

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind us and pushed her against the door, not hesitating to kiss her. She moaned and pushed me backwards," As much as I would like to get busy in your room, I would like to see it first." Hmmm, that wasn't a no to the whole getting busy in my room idea.

She looked around my room before heading to the back wall where a floor to ceiling bookshelf stood full of books, CD's and random things. " You know, I don't think your sister likes me." She said as she dragged her hand along my book collection before stopping on one and pulling it out. I chuckled," Rose doesn't like anyone who steals the limelight away from her." She grinned at that and walked over to my bed and sat down the book still in her hand.

It was my high school senior yearbook.

I groaned and joined her.

" Please don't look at that. I look terrible." She chuckled and flipped through it.

" Oh, you got 'Most likely to succeed.'"

I shrugged," I was an honor student." She nodded and flipped the page over before stopping and looking up at me.

" You knew Jessica Stanley?"

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged," Um..Yeah we made out once. She works at the same company as me now. Why?"

She waved me off," Oh, she's just a Domme in the same community as me. We met up a few times when I was having trouble with my feelings about you. She told me some eye-opening things."

I thought back to mine and Jessica's conversation and I realized that she knew that I was Bella's sub. That wasn't so great, but I just hoped she kept it to herself. It also explained how she recognized my cuff. If she was a Domme herself then of course she would know an everyday collar when she saw one.

" Well, that explains everything." I muttered to myself and plucked my yearbook out of Bella's hands. That was enough history for today. " Hey!" She protested, but I cut her off by sealing our mouths together.

I heard some noise in the hall and pulled Bella up and walked into my en suite bathroom. Sometimes I actually considered moving back into my parents house. If it wasn't so far from my work I probably would.

I locked the door behind me and kissed up her neck till I got to her mouth. She pushed me backwards till my back hit the far wall and smirked before sinking down onto her knees and unbuckling my belt. She undid the buttons on my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear. She fisted her hand around my cock and I hissed.

She moved her hand up and down me for a few minutes before sliding her mouth down my shaft.

I'd thought her hand was warm and that she'd had a strong grip, but it didn't compare to her mouth. I wasn't going to last long.

I let my head fall back against the wall and closed my eyes loving the feeling of her lips wrapped around me. She moaned loudly and I looked down to see one of her hands moving under her dress. I moaned panting. God, she looked so fucking hot." Pull your dress up so I can see you love. I want to see you touch yourself."

She shifted and hiked her dress up around her waist. She pushed her panties aside to show me her wet folds.

Using her hand she parted her pussy lips and swirled wetness around her clit before bringing her hand up, offering me a taste. I groaned and sucked her dripping fingers into my mouth. I sucked on her fingers, moaning from the sweet taste.

I released her fingers with a pop and looked down at her. Her eyes were dark and smouldering. Her tongue pressed and swirled around me as she relaxed her throat further, letting her take more of me into her mouth.

She brought her hand back down before rubbing furiously at her pink, swollen skin.

I grabbed her head and wrapped her hair around my fist. I guided her as gently as possible to the desired speed, and she moaned around me.

She lifted the hand she had been using on herself and massaged my balls with it. I could feel them getting slick with her juices and it succeeded in making me harder than before. She slowly moved her hand to my ass and inserted a finger in me. I threw my head back against the wall bucking my hips as she started moving it at a languish pace. Fuck!

How many of you can that your girlfriend has sucked you off, while fucking your as with her fingers and getting herself off at the same time. Those kind of muti-tasking skills deserve some sort of prize and maybe a piece in a magazine. Maybe Playboy.

She moved the hand that had been wrapped around to her pussy and picked up where she had left off because god forbid that she didn't get off at the same as me.

"Fuck, Bella…I'm…close…" I warned her between pants. She moaned in approval and started working herself quicker. I kept thrusting into her mouth until she bit down hard on my cock. I swore loudly, letting out a feral groan. The pain coursed through me, but was soon overtaken by immense pleasure. She closed her eyes around me as she shuddered and whimpered around my cock through her release. Streams of cum went down her throat, and she swallowed it all. Even after I'd climaxed, she cleaned me up before helping me back into my boxers and pants.

"That was…God so fucking hot," I gasped, catching my breath. Bella smiled smugly and winked. " Glad you liked it."

I growled and picked her up by her waist and kissed not caring about the fact that I could taste myself on her.

I pulled back," We better get back downstairs before my mother goes insane."

Bella laughed and we quickly cleaned up and went back downstairs. We joined everyone outside by the pool and my mother immediately jumped up and came over.

" Where have you two been? I was getting worried."

I chuckled and ran a hand across the back of my neck," I was giving Bella the grand tour of the house." I couldn't help the smirk that came over my face. Though I hadn't given Bella the grand tour of the house, my cock sure got a good look at that pretty mouth of hers.

My mother looked us over for a second before folding her arms across her chest," You two were being safe right?" She asked and I blushed slightly. How did she do that? Was it some sort of mother radar that makes you aware of every single thing your children do?

Bella laughed seemingly unfazed by the question," We didn't get that far Esme, but I assure you, we are being safe." I stared at Bella as she and my mother started rattling on about a brunch and spa day for the coming Sunday.

I shrugged and went over to join Emmett who was grinning at me.

" Feels good, dont it?" He said a satisfied smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled anyway." Yes, it does. So fucking good." He clapped me on the back and chuckled," I can tell this one's a keeper." I looked over at Bella and grinned at how easy it seemed for her and my mother to be getting along. I shook my head in awe.

Well Bella, welcome to the family.

**AN: So... does this make up for my two week disappearance? Lol, I'm going to make a deal with you guys. If you manage to get me to two hundred reviews I will do a Bella Pov of her spa day with Rose and Esme. Yep I'm bribing you guys. So get reviewing guys!**


	12. A Little Insight

**AN: Thanks to my New Beta Nails233 for going over this for me and getting it out the day I sent it to you. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

"Stupid, motherfucking thing." I watched in amusement as Emmett hacked away at the sand, trying to get the golf ball out of the sand trap it was stuck in. You could hardly see him through the cloud of sand and dirt spraying out in every direction.

"Hey, Em," I called out, "You might want to just pick up the ball before you create a crater in the ground and Carlisle has to pay for the damages." He flipped me off and threw his golf club to the ground. "This game sucks," He muttered. His face was all red and he wiped a hand across his forehead, "Who's idea was it to come out here on what seems to be the hottest day of the year?" He complained.

I chuckled, "Blame mum and her great plan to get Bella to spill all of my secrets." He huffed. Just then, my dad walked up.

"What happened over there?" He said pointing all the sand that had been spread onto the course. I pointed at Emmett, "Ask Tiger Woods," I said dryly. Emmett hit my shoulder, "Hey, you just called me a sex addict. Have some respect little brother." I rolled my eyes and rubbed the place where he had hit me. I never knew why he insisted on calling me his little brother. He was my brother_-in-law._

"Whatever, not everyone spends their Saturday painting their nails and watching gossip shows." He flipped me off again, "I thought you getting laid would put you in a better mood. Maybe you're not doing it right. Maybe that's why Angela cheated on you. You do know where everything goes right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him; he did not just go there. He tilted his head to the side, "Yeah, I went there," he said tauntingly. My jaw clenched and I pulled up my club so that it was over my head, ready to smash him into a million pieces. Dad stood between us spreading his arms so that we couldn't get to each other. "Stop it, the both of you," he ordered and I slowly lowered the club and threw it on the ground.

I shrugged and let a smirk spread across my face, "Just so you know, I know exactly where everything goes and I make sure I go there_ very_ often. You don't know half the stuff I get up to in the bedroom."

They both stared and me for a minute before Emmett smirked, "What's that supposed to mean? Rose knows something, but she won't tell me." Fuck! I had been set up. He had pressed my buttons on purpose just so I would blow up and spill.

"Nothing," I said defensively.

Dad raised his eyebrow, "Can I ask a question?"

I shrugged slightly suspicious. Sometimes he was as worse as my mother was, "Sure."

"Was she the one who gave you those scratch marks all down your back a while back," I thought for a second on how to answer that. If I said yes, then it slightly contradicted the story Bella had concocted about how we took our relationship slowly...but on the other hand, I am sure, my secret would come out eventually and I would be nice to tell someone…

"Can I trust you two?" I said conspiratorially. They moved closer, "Of course. Spill!" Emmett said sounding like I was going to tell him the biggest gossip that he had ever heard. I swear that sometimes he turns into a girl.

"This is special circle." My dad added. I smiled thinking about all the times are 'special circle' had been infiltrated, "No telling mum." I clarified and they both nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Mine and Bella's...relationship...didn't exactly start how we said it did."

"I knew it." Emmett declared triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and hit around the back of his head, "I'm not done assphat." He immediately quieted and I quickly went through the options of how I was supposed to say this without sounding like a complete pervert.

"Well, you know how I was after Angela dumped me..."

"A complete recluse?" Emmett said interrupting me. I gave him a look. "Will you let me finish? Do you want to hear this or not?" He put his hands up defensively, "Sorry man," I shook my head, "As I was saying. I was kind of depressed after Angela left." Emmett snorted and I decided to ignore him. "And…I was searching the Internet one night and I came across something intriguing..."

"Bella's a porn star isn't she?" Emmett interrupted once again looking like an excited kid. I gave him a condescending look, "No, Bella isn't a porn star. She's a Domme," I muttered the last part so low that I doubted they heard. Even I had trouble hearing it and I was the one speaking.

"She's a what?" Dad asked his face scrunched up trying to figure out what I said. I took a deep breath, "I got really stressed with work and I went on the Internet one night... and yes…I was looking at porn Emmett. I watched this video and it included BDSM. I met Bella through an Internet BDSM forum and she became my Domme. That's why I wear this all the time." I lifted my wrist up to their shocked faces. After what seemed like forever, Emmett grabbed my arm and yanked it towards him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." He muttered as he stared at it intently. My dad moved to peer closely at it as well.

"So the I.S. stands for her name?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, Isabella Swan."

I was surprised that they hadn't gone ape shit on me. Then again, I think they were still in shock.

"How come you don't call her Mistress all the time?" That question obviously came from Emmett. I rolled my eyes, "I only call her Mistress when we are in a scene. Out of a scene, we are what they call 'vanilla'. We only started a relationship out of the playroom around a month ago. There was a whole blow up before because our Domme/Sub relationship got mixed up when she jumped me in the shower and then I kissed her while she was fucking me on her desk..." They raised their eyebrows at that.

I shrugged and waved my hand absently, "We were role-playing," I said in explanation.

Their eyebrows just seemed to keep on climbing and I mentally hit myself. I was getting off subject. "Anyway she decided to discontinue it and I didn't see her for like a month, but one day I just went over to give her back my everyday collar." I waved my arm at them so that they what I was talking about. "In the end it turned out that I went out with her once years ago, when I was seventeen. So we ended up spending the weekend at her place and you could say that the rest is history."

My dad stared at me for a moment looking confused, "So...you're telling me that your girlfriend, that lovely woman we met the other week, is actually a leather wearing, whip holding, Domme who you Sub for?" I nodded slowly gauging his reaction carefully. As much as my father was a calm man, he had his moments.

He shrugged," Meh, you could have done worse. At least you decided to pursue a relationship with her." My eyes bugged out of my head, "What?" He didn't even seem bothered.

"Well to honest son, your mother and I always knew you were a little different. I mean if you look at your taste in women, you can see that you always seem to go for the sweet, yet aggressive type. I mean look at Angela, she always had you running around after her. Tanya, she had you by the balls. I think that this will actually help balance out your relationship with Bella. I mean it's like you have the reigns in daily life, but as soon as the door closes you can relax and let someone else be in charge, without it life can be very stressful."

I stared at him with my eyebrows raised. He sounded like he knew a little too much on this subject. I quickly cut that train of thought off; I didn't need to have that running through my head right now. "Um...okay. Thanks," he nodded and motioned for the cabbie to come over and pick up his clubs.

Emmett sidled up to me as we started walking back to the country club, "So...what's it like?" I could tell he was barely containing himself by the way his was practically skipping. I shrugged and let a sly grin spread across my face, "You have no idea just how good it is," I said, "I mean the things that woman does to my body…," I trailed off not wanting to say too much.

"How do you balance it all though. I mean I know you said that you have 'scenes' but where does the line go between scenes and just...you know…," I nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. My thoughts drifted to what happened just two days ago on Friday

I slid the key into the lock and opened the door to her apartment hoping that maybe she was not in. "You're late," Her clear voice carried across the room from where she was sitting in a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt reading a book. She didn't even bother looking up at me. It was safe to say she was pissed. I looked up at the clock on the wall and cringed, it was seven. I was meant to be here for our scene at five. I was in deep shit.

"I'm sorry love. I got held up at work." She flipped a page before looking up at me with a steely gaze, "So…I presume it would hurt so much just to pick up a phone and call?" I grimaced at her tone. She held my gaze for a second, "That's what I thought." She threw her book down and walked past me into the kitchen.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Come on Bella. I said I was sorry." I said following her into the kitchen where she was standing near the sink. She placed her hands flat on the counter before spinning around. "You don't get it Edward. Sorry just is not enough. You can't just..." She huffed and cursed under her breath before her shoulders sagged.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I knew this would happen and yet I did it anyway. I am so stupid sometimes! God…what was I thinking?" She pushed past me and went into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

I stood still in the kitchen for a second before walking over to her door and knocking. "Bella?" I called quietly. I thought I heard some sniffling coming from the other side of the door and I suddenly felt like shit. A first class asshole.

I opened her door slowly to see her sitting cross-legged on the bed facing away from my with a pillow clutched to her chest. "Fuck off Edward," she muttered burying her head further into the pillow. I was kind of starting to realize that maybe this was more than just the fact that I was late. "Talk to me Bella or shout at me, either is good," she chuckled slightly before sniffing.

I walked over and sat down next to her. She looked at me with tear tracts on her cheek and smiled weakly, "It's fine I'm just hormonal," I frowned, hormonal. She must have seen my expression because she clarified, "My period starts tomorrow."

I managed to hold back a grimace at that and concentrate on the important thing, "Are you going to tell me why you're _really_ mad at me?" She shrugged and looked away, "I just…," she muttered and turned to face me. She took both my hands in hers and looked down at them, "I don't find it easy expressing myself so just...you know bare with me."

She took a deep breath, "When I'm with you I let myself go and I can just be me, because I know you accept me for who I am, as I accept your weird quirks and all. However, I feel out of control and I thrive on being in control, hence the reason I am a Domme. Today is like one of the only days I get to take back some control and you didn't show up. How do you think that made me feel? I feel like I am not controlling you...that sounded wrong. What I mean is that when you come over on a Friday you are under my control and I like that, but you showing up two hours makes me think that maybe one day you just will not show up at all. I know it's probably the hormones talking, but sometimes I feel that the only thing keeping you with me is the fact that I'm your Domme so when you didn't turn up, I felt like that maybe you got bored of me or something and just decided not to show up."

I was quiet all through her declaration and I felt really bad about not calling her to say that I would be late. "Come here." I said and I pulled her into my lap. She snuggled into me clutching at my shirt as if I would disappear. I should have really considered her feelings more in this situation. I mean I always thought that Bella was a strong woman that seemed to know everything and that obviously was not the case.

No one knew everything. I felt my shirt start to get wet and I held her close and ran a hand through her hair, "Shhhh its fine. I am not going to leave you. I'm sorry I was an idiot and didn't call you and you may punish me in any way you see fit," she sniffled into my shirt, "Thank you."

She pulled back and looked up at me and I have never seen someone look so lost. I gathered her face between my hands and kissed her gently. "I will never leave you Bella. I love you," her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened. "What?" She whispered and I looked her straight in the eye. "I love you. I have ever since that day you told me how I knew you and you became my girlfriend."

She looked in my eyes deeply for a long time, "I know it's stupid and I know it's too soon to even feel like this, but I love you too."

**AN: Hand me a tissue. I'm getting all teary. Damn! I'm turning into a softy. It's all these movies I've been watching. So whatcha think? Good? Review! Once I hit two hundred reviews I'm doing a Bella pov of spa day with Esme so get reviewing!**


	13. Lesson Learnt

**AN: I was going to do my reader's appreciation chapter this time (the Bella POV) But I'm not in the right frame of mind so I'll post it as an outtake at the end of this story. On that note, I am sorry to say that this story is coming to an end soon. There are only a couple more chapters to go. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

I groaned and opened my eyes feeling frustrated. I had just been having the most wonderful dream staring Bella and me in the back of my Volvo - Thank God, those cars have big back seats.

I sighed and glanced down to see my morning erection waving at me, trying to get me to give it some attention. I turned to my left to find the other half of the bed empty. I had been sure Bella had been there the night before.

Maybe she had left? For what I could say was the first time in my life I was actually glad to be alone.

Now before you go all harpy on my ass and try to hit me, let me explain myself. Ever since that fateful day - the one where I had turned up late and we said our first 'I love you's'- my life has been a living hell. It turns out that women really do not let things go...EVER!

It had been two weeks since then and when Bella was actually talking to me, she was ordering me around and turning me into some sort of personal slave. That included: doing the dishes, cleaning her apartment, getting up at ungodly hours to fetch her a coffee - three sugars and some milk, and even painting her toenails for her.

That was not the worst bit either. Oh no, I would not be that lucky. She imposed a 'no sex until I feel you have learnt your lesson' rule.

You make one little mistake and 'Kaboom' you are in the doghouse.

Yesterday I had suffered a whole day of clothes shopping, which included buying lingerie...which she decided she just had to model for me, right there in the shop. One guy had even come up to and told me I was one lucky bastard. Apparently, I was not lucky enough, nor was I getting lucky.

I groaned again and looked around the room to see if any of her clothes were around. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and kicked the covers off before lowering my sleep pants enough to let erection spring free. I took a deep breath, ran my hand down my stomach, wrapped my fingers around my throbbing erection and closed my eyes getting back into the dream I had just been having.

_I was kneeling between her parted legs in the backseat of my car. Her heeled feet were bent and resting against the windows. _

_"Edward," she moaned, her pink, swollen lips - no, not those ones, the one's higher up - pouting as I teased her mercilessly. _

_Her emerald dress was hiked up around her waist and her ripped panties lay on the console. "Please," she begged._

I groaned and started stroking myself in languid strokes wanting to draw this orgasm out a bit.

_"What do you want Bella?" I asked trailing my fingers up her thigh to her dripping, wet pussy. _

_Her hips buckled upwards and a small whimper left her lips, "You. God, I need you inside of me."_

_I groaned and quickly undid my slacks, thankful I had forgone underwear. Wasting no time I slid inside, a groan fresh on my lips. The feel of her tight wetness gripping me tightly was better than I had remembered._

My hips buckled upwards as I picked up my pace, twisting my hands as I got to the head. I ran my thumb over the head to collect the pre-cum and spread it over my cock for lubricant.

_My hips thrust forwards, slamming my cock inside her, each stroke going in deeper, harder. Our skin slapped against each other and her nails dug into my shoulder as she hangs on for dear life. Whimpers and moans escape our lips as our pace quickens._

I panted feeling my orgasm starting to creep up on me as my balls tighten. I heard a loud moan and it actually took me a second to figure out that it wasn't me who made that noise. My eyes snapped open and I looked at my open bedroom door to see Bella leaning on it, the button of her jeans undone and her hand inside of them.

Her eyes were heavy lidded with lust and even though she could see that I had finally noticed her, it did not stop her hand from moving inside of her jeans.

I didn't know if I should continue what I was doing or stop now that she was here.

"Do you even realize how hot you look stroking your cock?" she asked panting.

I shook my head still staring at her in shock, was she going to punish me for this? She withdrew her fingers from her pants and I swear I could see her juices coating on her fingers from all the way across the room. My cock twitched and a wave of lust overtook me.

"Come here." I ordered. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "I don't think I will."

I growled, I was fed up with this torture Edward game. I pulled up my sleep pants confining my poor cock and stalked across the room to where she was standing. I grasped her hand that was still wet with her juices and placed it my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around taking as much of her juices I could off her fingers. Her eyes darkened as I let them go and pushed her flush against the wall. She arched her back and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I kissed her hard before pulling back, "Tell me love," I said huskily. "Do you think I've learnt my lesson?"

She shrugged pretending to be unfazed by my whole display, but I could see the hurried rise and fall of her chest and the breathy quality of her voice as she spoke. "You tell me. Will you ever do that again and not call? Because, if so then you haven't learnt your lesson."

I growled in frustration and shook my head, "Never again."

Torture like that was not meant to be repeated.

I crashed my lips against hers, one hand resting under her ass, the other placed flat against the wall by her head. She groaned and gripped my hair before starting to rub against me. I let out a guttural moan and thrust my hips forwards, feeling her heat through her jeans.

"We need to get you out of these clothes immediately," I said turning and placing her on the dresser.

My fingers quickly worked on the buttons on her shirt and I pushed it out of the way harshly, not even bothering to take it off properly. I pulled the cups of her bra down and immediately latched my lips onto her pebbled nipple. A loud groan left my lips. God, two weeks without this made her taste better than I could ever imagine. It's like her taste exploded on my tongue.

Well, I guess delayed gratification really works.

She moaned and dragged her nails across my chest and tugging my sleep pants down over my hips. I took over for her and pushed them down until they fell to my ankles, all the while never letting my lips and tongue dislodge themselves away from her nipple.

I switched sides, trailed my hands down her chest, and tugged at her jeans, silently asking her to lift her hips up so that I could remove the offending garment. She complied easily, I pulled them down, and groaned when I saw that she was not wearing any panties.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked incredulously.

She giggled - yes giggled - and cocked her head to the side, "Now, why would I want to do that?"

She smirked at me before yanking my head forwards and smashing our lips back together. Not wanting to ruin the moment I decided that my whole 'you like seeing me in pain' conversation could wait until a later date...preferably tomorrow - when I've had so much sex that I can't go on any longer. Ha! Like that would happen!

I thrust my tongue into her mouth and traced the caverns of her mouth. She moaned and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth nibbling and biting it. I groaned loudly and shifted forwards slightly. Just knowing that she was bare, nice, wet, and all ready to take me in had my cock twitching.

I could just slam inside of her in one quick movement and feel the soft, wet, tight pussy that had not been wrapped around my cock in two weeks. I could already feel the heat of her pussy that was mere inches away from where I was begging for it. My cock was trying to detach itself from my body and dive into the place we liked to call heaven.

Bella pulled back and looked at me as if she could read my mind. "What are you waiting for?" she growled, her dark eyes swirling with lust.

I groaned and spread her legs wider apart and positioned my cock at her entrance. "You ready?" I panted, trying to act like the gentleman my mother brought me up to be, even though every muscle in my body was tensed being so close to what I wanted, no needed.

She whimpered and tugged my hair hard, "Just do it," she moaned.

I couldn't help, but chuckle at her impatience wanting to tease her just a little bit like she had been teasing me, "Spoken like a true Nike fan." I teased.

She gave me an evil look, I thrust forwards, and in one, long, stroke completely wrapped myself to the hilt in Bella's pussy goodness. I did not know how she could be so tight after all the sex we had been having. She must have done muscle exercises. My days of self-loving were officially over - well, for the time being.

I hissed through my teeth and locked down my muscles, forcing myself not to just fuck the life out of her. I brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes and pulled back before thrusting back in. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

"So tight," I muttered through clenched teeth as I thrust into her again.

Her fingers dug into my hair and she threw her head back with what could only be a satisfied groan. It seemed that I was not the only one who had been suffering and that made me feel a little bit better.

"I don't think I can take this slow," I panted.

"I never asked you to," she murmured wiggling around.

I groaned and pulled back before thrusting back in. "You feel…so good love," I murmured as I dragged me lips up her neck and sucked on her pale skin.

It felt like a lifetime since I had done this, tasted the sweet skin of her neck while marking her as she had marked me so many times. She moaned and arched her neck giving me more access. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her against me as I thrust hard inside of her.

I thrust in faster, loving the feel of her muscles clenching and sucking me in, her fingers tugging at my hair wildly leaving a burning, stinging sensation. Jolts of pleasure shot through my body and I closed my eyes and just let everything wash away around me.

The slick sounds of the push and pull of our bodies, the feel of her breasts thrust into my chest as her back arched, our lips moving furiously against each other, our tongues dancing, copying the movement of our hips. I could feel every inch of her skin pressed against my body and if it were even possible, I got harder.

I had missed this more than you can ever imagine. Even the small things like the way she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming too loudly, to how good it felt to feel her feet digging into my ass.

I ran my hands up from her hips to her breasts, loving the feel of the weight in my hands. She hissed as I palmed them roughly and I looked up to make sure she was all right. Her head was thrown back against the wall and her eyes were closed. Taking that as a good sign, I bent my head to take one in my mouth and bit down on it just how I knew she liked it. She mewled loudly, finally giving up on trying to be quiet and shoved my head closer to her breast.

"Holy fuck," she hissed.

"You have no idea how much I have missed this Edward. You thought you were in hell? I had to watch your sexy ass nearly everyday and know that I couldn't just jump you like I usually do. It was so frustrating!"

I groaned and moved my mouth back to hers, shoving my tongue deep into her mouth before answering, "Yeah, well I will never, ever do anything like I did again. Look how good it looks to see us coming together."

We both looked down to where we were connected and watched as I disappeared between her pussy lips, all wet with her juices.

"We were denied this pleasure for two weeks. Two whole fucking weeks!"

Her muscles flexed and clenched around me tightly and I let my head fall in the crease of her shoulder.

"Edward…," she moaned, wrapping her legs around my narrow hips.

I groaned as I hit deeper inside her. I increased my pace not knowing how long either of us could last and she responded instantly, moaning and arching her back so that her soft breasts pressed into my chest in the most delicious of ways.

"Edward…," she moaned again, and I pulled back to see that her eyes were trained on me, watching my every move. I found myself captivated by her flushed cheeks and her swollen, parted lips.

"More," she pleaded, digging her ankles into my back and pushing her hips into mine harder. "Please, harder."

I pulled out and thrust back into her repeatedly, deeper, harder, faster, loving the feel of her muscles clenching around me and her hands scraping down my back leaving a slight sting. I felt like my body was hyperaware of every inch of skin pressed against my body; every breath she breathed caressed my skin, every cry sending us a promise of ecstasy. I couldn't tell where she ended and I began.

She moaned and whimpered her breaths were coming out in gasps and could feel her chest constrict slightly from lack of air.

"Oh...Edward," she moaned, wrapping her legs around my hips. I groaned in pleasure and started thrusting deeper into her. Her muscles fluttered around me signaling that she was close. My hands gripped her bare hips and I groaned.

"Fuck baby. Tell me you're close." I panted. She nodded vigorously, her teeth imbedded in her lip.

I moved my hand down to where we were connected and started rubbing her clit, hoping to spur her on, so that she would have a quicker release.

I felt myself stiffen inside as my orgasm overtook me and I pinched her clit between my fingers. She gasped loudly and clamped down around me, dragging me further into that molten heat. The next few minutes were a filled with panting, moaned, groaning, pulling, tugging, kissing, the slick sounds of us coming together, and just pure euphoria as we let go and fell off the cliff.

She collapsed against my chest breathing heavily as I slumped forwards slightly. I'm not sure how long we stayed there with our eyes closed trying to regulate our breathing before I let out a big gust of air.

"Consider my lesson learnt." I muttered.

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. Had a bit of writer's block, plus my cousin from France is here so I've been really busy. I went to see Inception last night as well. Epic movie! Anyhow review! I already have the next chapter outlined, so the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter comes out!**


	14. Pussy Whipped

I had never taken myself as a sexual deviant, but sitting crossed-legged out here, naked, tied to the balcony connected to our hotel room I could not be anything other than hard as a rock. It could have had to do with the fact that Bella would be coming out at any second to fuck and tease me to the edge of my restraint, but you know, why bother looking deeply into it.

I could have honestly told you that I had not pictured this when Bella suggested that we take a long weekend away in California, but as usual I was game for whatever Bella had planned. I was what Emmett called, 'pussy whipped'. He thought that it extra funny seeing as Bella was a Domme...well you get what I'm saying.

I looked up as the Bella opened the French window and stepped out in her purple silk dressing gown. There was a breeze blowing and I watched in rapture as her nipples hardened through the material.

I swore quietly under my breath and my cock twitched as I realized that she was naked underneath it. She smirked at me and untied the sash that held it together and let the material fall from her body.

Everything disappeared as my eyes took in her body. The shouts and laughter from the beach no longer reached my ears, the beauty of the dusk settling evaporated. I knew that at any moment someone walking past could look up and see her standing naked proudly in front of me, but right at that moment, I just didn't give a damn.

She sashayed towards me, her round hips swaying with each step. She stopped when her pussy was right in front of my face and I could already see that she was wet. Obviously, she liked the fact that someone could see her like this. My tongue snaked sneakily out of my mouth ready to taste some of that Bella goodness when she moved downwards. Before I even had time to pout she bent her knees and slowly dragged her body down mine brushing her stomach and breasts over my face.

She settled in my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist pressing herself against me. Nearly every inch of our bodies were pressed together and I had to bite my lip to stop a whimper leaving my lips as she shifted in my lap.

She stroked a hand through my hair and scratched my scalp lightly.

"You cannot make a noise. If you do someone might hear and I doubt you want an audience for what I'm about to do to you," she purred. "Remember the safe word is Volvo and the three colors are in operation today. If at any time you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed do not hesitate to say so. Do you understand?" She looked at me sternly and I nodded vigorously.

She reached between us and started stroking me with feathery light caresses. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the metal rails. "Does this arouse you Edward?" she asked in what I presumed to be rhetorical seeing as I wasn't meant to make a noise.

"Does sitting out here tied to the balcony knowing that anyone could look up and see us naked together make you hard?" she whispered leaning forwards and started nibbling on my ear.

I bit on my lip to keep myself quiet and thrust my hips upwards hoping to speed up her slow pace. She tsk'd and shook her head as I sat panting underneath her. "Uh, uh - I'm in control here."

My chest constricted as I forced myself not to do anything more than breathe. She raised herself up so that she was kneeling and placed one hand on my shoulder for stability as she used the other to guide me into what I called wet heaven.

She rubbed my cock against her clit and let out a heavy sigh. She let her head fall back as she started rocking against me. I could feel her wetness dripping down onto me as she continued to rub me against her.

The heat wrapped around the top of cock and I opened my eyes to see it disappearing through her wet lips. A groan was at the back of my throat, ready to explode and blow any chances of continuing.

My chest was heaving and I could tell that she was also having trouble holding back. My eyes plead for her to stop teasing the both of us and let the unearthly goodness I knew awaited us as soon as I was inside her to begin.

She moved forwards and I couldn't help but take a taste of the tasty pink morsel directly in front of my face. My lips wrapped around her nipple and I sucked hard using it as a temporary distraction from the constriction in my chest.

She pushed my cock down until it was inline with her entrance and I lifted my hips slightly as she slid down on me. My chest exploded with the sensations and I bit down on her nipple pretty hard to stop the loud groan that was waiting on the other side of my lips to come out. She hissed quietly and dragged my face up so that our mouths could help us in our quest to keep in control.

She rocked her hips forwards and let out a whimper in my mouth. I managed to control a loud groan and it came out as a muted grunt as I lifted my hips to thrust in time with her rocking. Our tongues copied the rhythm of our hips, thrusting and moving against each other.

I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked hard before pulling back for air. Our eyes connected and I knew both of our eyes held the same desperate desire. The need to expel our extra energy in the form of groans was crashing down on us like waves and I knew it wouldn't be too long until one of us cracked and took the other down with them.

Our lips crashed back together in a flurry of teeth and tongue. Our hips quickened their pace until it was almost frantic. I tried to shift forwards so that every inch of us was touching again, but my wrists protested as I strained against my restraints. I needed her closer than this. I needed...God, I couldn't even think straight. I just needed. She shifted forwards so that our chests were touching, giving me exactly what I needed. She tugged mercilessly on my hair, trying to engulf me wholly and completely. I wished I could reciprocate her actions.

My stomach was a mass of conflicted emotions each one trying to get free and explode, I knew that with way I was going that my release would be long and loud. I moved my lips down to her neck marking her in the only way I could.

Not that I needed a physical reminder of the fact that she was mine. She let me know this regularly and no amount of restrains or blindfolds, could tell me differently. It was in the same way that she was mine that I was hers. In everything she did, every teasing touch, every feather light touch, and every bite let me know that we were together in the relationship. No matter how unusual and unconventional our relationship was considered, it worked for us and I would want nothing different from it.

She could whip me, punish me, torture me, but at the end of the day, I knew she loved me and that was all that fucking mattered. I dragged my lips back up to her mouth and kissed her. I left my eyes open and watched the way her eyelids crinkled with every thrust. I don't know if she could tell I was watching her or it was just by coincidence that her eyes snapped open and stared into mine.

Behind all the lust and heated passion I could see that distinct gleam in her eye that told me everything I needed to know about her. She pulled away gasping and I could tell by the frantic look on her face and the sporadic clenching of her pussy that she was at the edge of what I knew would be a difficult release.

I snapped my jaw shut and gritted my teeth firmly together as I clenched my fists tightly digging my nails into the skin of my palm. My eyes drifted to her one last time before she dug her hands into my shoulders and bit her lip hard. She clenched down so hard on me that even if I wanted to; it was impossible to move in any way.

My stomach clenched and finally exploded. It came so suddenly that I was glad for being prepared before. My mouth fell open in a silent 'o' before a groan made its way free. I buried my head in Bella's shoulder hoping to muffle it. She buried her head into my neck and bit down hard as a chorus of moans and whimpers escaped, freeing us from its captivity inside us.

I'm not sure for how long we sat there coming and releasing, but by the time we were done we were panting and resting back against the balcony. I sat there with my eyes closed basking in the glow of what could essentially be one of the many great orgasms that Bella had given me when I felt her untie me.

I could feel her hot breath on my ear and I opened my eyes, "I think we should go inside incase someone saw us." She said quietly. I blinked slightly before I remembered that we were probably giving some people a free show.

I stretched my body, glad that my wrists were now free and brought a hand to my neck. The skin was pretty tender from where she bit it and she mouthed a sorry and gave it a quick peck before sliding off my lap and dragging me, on my hands and knees, back into our suite.

We closed the French window behind us and collapsed on the floor feeling rather exhausted.

"We should buy a puppy." She stated suddenly, catching me off guard. I raised my eyebrows at her and shook my head incredulously.

It was just like Bella to bring something so random at a time like this, "We are not getting a puppy." I retorted firmly.

She frowned and pouted adorably, "Why not? They are cute and cuddly, he could stay at your apartment."

I snorted and looked at her to see if she was serious, she was. While getting a dog with Bella had its appeals, I didn't think I wanted the responsibility of taking care and training it.

"Bella, let's imagine ourselves in a crazy, twilight-zone world where I happened to yes to your 'let's buy a puppy idea' and we got one. He would have to stay at your apartment seeing as I am hardly ever home and you spend a lot of your time at home and dogs need a lot of training and patience, both which I do not have time for. Plus the fact that bringing him from one apartment to the other is just plain annoying and it would just be easier if we just moved in together…," I trailed off realizing what I had just said.

We had never really talked about our future together and I didn't think right now was the best time to do it. I mean, hello! We were lying on the floor naked still high off our release. The look of surprise that had been on Bella's face disappeared quickly and she looked away.

"We've only been together for eight months. I think doing something like that should be given more thought." I could tell she was just giving me an easy way out and I shook my head. "Not really…," I said slowly. "My parents were only together five months before they got married…," I trailed off as she raised her eyebrows and stared at me in surprise.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked incredulously, but I could detect a hint of hope underneath. I considered the question for a minute weighing the pros and cons, going through all the options before I answered.

"No…," Her face fell and I saw a hint of hurt flash across her eyes before she shrugged like it didn't even matter to her, "Oh - okay." She turned away and was probably going to get up and walk off.

I grabbed her arm. "Wait! I haven't finished," I said frustrated.

She sighed and turned around, her arms crossed over her very delectable chest, her eyes looking off into the distance. I hurried to explain myself before she either ran off or slugged me in the face.

"What I meant is that I don't want you to move in with me because, there isn't enough room. I mean, I need an office and so do you, you'll want a playroom and enough room for a good kitchen. If I give in to your 'let's buy a puppy' scheme then we are going to need a yard so we might as well buy a house together. Who knows, maybe in a few years after we get married, we might want kids and stuff and…," I trailed off again. Did I have no filter today? Damn those orgasms and their ability to turn my brain into mush.

"Did I say that last bit aloud?" I asked hoping against all hopes that it had just been in my mind because let's be honest, I had been getting ahead of myself just slightly. She grinned at me and shook her head slowly before grinning like she had just won the lottery, wrapping her arms around my waist and placing kisses all over my face.

"Oh my God!" she yelled and I was sure that if the door was open, people would have thought we were still going at it. I just hoped the walls were thick enough that the people next door didn't think so.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes, I'll buy a house with you!" I let a grin spread across my face deciding that the people on either side of us could suck it - and not in a sexual way either.

"We need a picture of this! " She said jumping off and opening up our bags.

Things were flying everywhere as she dug deep in them looking for a camera. I chuckled, amused. Just watching her cute bottom jiggle as she looked for a camera was enough to bring a smile to any man's face.

She finally found one and came back over to where I was still lying on the floor. She lay down next to me and pressed our faces together as she put on a cheesy grin. I was about to tell her that maybe we should put some clothes on, but she had already taken the picture.

She started fiddling with the camera as she muttered, "I can add this to my box of things to remember. I think I'll put, 'the day Edward asked me to buy a house with him and get a puppy' on it." She looked so triumphant and happy that a lesser man would have just let her carry on her delusions, but being a bigger man I decided to fire away anyway.

"Ummm...sorry to burst your bubble, but I never said yes to the whole puppy thing."

She rolled her eyes, "I thought that was one of the appeals of buying the house," she pointed out and I realized that I was on losing ground. Arguing with Bella was not an easy thing to do even when I had an even footing.

"Yes, but…," It was then that I made the mistake of looking up into her eyes because Bella was giving me the eyes.

Yes, the eyes from hell - or for the Lord of the Ring's buffs we could call it Sauron's eye. No one could say no to the 'the eyes'. It was like trying to kick a puppy and let me tell you from experience, it's impossible. You bring your foot back, but then they look up at you all cute and wide eyed - and yes, that is one of the reasons I didn't want one, me being cruel to them and all - and you just can't bring yourself to do it.

"Please baby." She added the pout and I knew I didn't have a hope of winning this.

"Bella!" I whined giving her a look similar to her own. We lay there staring at each unblinkingly waiting for the weaker one to give in. It took me a good minute to blink and fold my arms over my chest, sulking like a five year old.

"Fine," I muttered.

She grinned gleefully and kissed me, "Thank you, thank you!" She was practically vibrating with happiness.

I raised my eyes at her in question because she was starting to remind me of Alice, my secretary, at the annual picnic. It scared me slightly.

She shrugged at me unapologetically, "I did warn you about the Swan craziness," she said as she situated herself next to me smiling. I draped my arm over her stomach and pulled her closer to me. No doubt I was in for a crazy ride being with Bella, but really - it was worth every single minute.

God, I really was whipped and not in the painful/pleasurable stinging way.

****

AN: I really thought I would get one out this week, but I got last minute inspiration so review because I worked extra hard to get it out.


	15. Crossing Lines

**AN: I was feeling restless this week as I'm going back to school tomorrow and this came to me...make sure to read the AN at the bottom. Thanks for all the reviews guys! You make my life much better. I'm getting all teary-eyed so you'll have to excuse me.**

"Bella and I have decided to buy a house together." I announced to my father and brother at our weekly get together. Bella was with my mother and Rose in the kitchen chatting. My father choked on his drink and Emmett snickered as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

They were not the reactions that I had hoped for, but beggars cannot be choosers.

Emmett grinned at me and patted my back, "You poor boy. Now you'll be become a slave in and out of the bedroom." I rolled my eyes and decided not to bother telling him that I was not a slave.

Sometimes I really wondered what Rose saw in him, but the one time I asked, she had just told me that he had great dimples - because that was such a good reason to marry a guy.

"Isn't a bit soon?" Dad asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"You married mum after five months and we've been together for eight. It's not like we're getting married and popping out the kids mum's so obsessed that we are going to have."

Emmett patted me again and said, "I am so glad I am not you. It must be so stressful."

I shot him a look, but as per usual, he ignored it and just grinned away. That guy was just way too happy about me experiencing any sort of pain.

My dad continued as if he didn't hear Emmett - a talent I wished I had. "Yes, but I must point out that our situation was a bit different," I shrugged unperturbed. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way; he just wanted me to be cautious.

"Maybe so, but what me and Bella have works for us. She wanted a puppy and so I asked her to move in with me. We compromised…," correction I compromised, "And we decided that if we were to take a step forwards, we might as well not do anything half assed." Emmett made the sound of a whip and said in a singsong voice, "Pussy whipped."

Just then, the girls came out looking all secretive and I noticed Bella was giving me a bit of a stink eye.

"What are you men talking about?" my mother asked all cheerfully.

I shrugged, "I was just telling dad how me and Bella have decided to buy a house together." Queue the loud screaming from my mother who threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Do you realize how long I've been waiting for this day?" She whipped round to face Bella, "Darling I'm an interior designer as I told you before. I could design your house for you. This is going to be so great." Her mind seemed to drift off after her little rant. If I had thought Bella's reaction had been amusing then my mum was down right frightening.

She had that far away look on her face that she only wore when she went to, 'Let's visit Edward's future and see all the wonderful things in it' land. Dad ushered her into the house probably to lie down and Bella gave me a look that made my balls shrink back in protest.

"We need to talk," she said icily. She turned and walked into the house with Rose, who shot me a triumphant grin before disappearing into the house.

I groaned wondering what I had done to piss her off this time.

"Fuck man! I thought she was going to castrate you."

I grunted unhappily. "The last time she gave me a look like that she cut me off from sex for two weeks."

He whistled and patted my back, "You obviously dug your grave and now you have to lie in it."

I gave him an incredulous look, "It's I've made my bed and now I have to lie in it. Where the hell did you get graves from?"

He held his hands up defensively, "Hey don't take out your frustration on me. I wasn't the one who pissed her off."

I rubbed a hand over my face, "I'm sure she'll tell me when we leave." Little did I know how right I was.

As soon as we walked into her apartment, she slammed me against the door that had barely closed and glared at me, "You are in so much trouble Edward Cullen," she hissed.

She took a step back, "Go the playroom now."

With that, she turned her back and stomped into her room slamming the door behind her. I swallowed and walked quickly into the playroom unbuttoning my shirt as I went. I couldn't quite figure out what exactly I had done wrong. I had been on my best behavior.

Hell, had I not given into her stupid idea of getting a puppy?

I was getting myself worked up and I knew it. Why couldn't women be straightforward? Everything had to be a fucking riddle that you had to work out. I finished with my shirt and my fingers deftly worked on my belt before I pushed my pants down on the floor.

I sighed knowing that she most probably would not be pissed off for no reason. I toed off my shoes and socks before neatly stacking all my clothes on the chair in the corner. All I was wearing now was my boxers and my cuff.

I dipped my fingers under my boxers and pushed them down before going to kneel in the middle of the room in my submissive position. I waited patiently for her to emerge and a minute later, I heard the sound of her heels as she came towards me.

"Would you like to know why I am pissed off Edward?" I kept my eyes on the ground and waited for her to continue. "I'm pissed off at you because you fucking told your brother and father that I was your Domme."

My head shot up in confusion. That's why she was pissed? Okay, I am taking back my earlier statement about her being pissed off for a good reason. Plus, why the fucking hell were we doing this in the playroom? She was pissed off about something that had nothing to do with the playroom or anything that had happened in the playroom and fuck if she was not blurring the lines.

There were carefully constructed rules, ones that she should not be messing with. If she was pissed off at me about telling brother and my father then she should be able to talk about it without resorting to this.

This made me annoyed because I knew exactly why she was doing it. She wanted to take out her anger and frustration on me without me being able to do anything about it. I loved Bella, I really did, but right now,_ I _was pissed off. I stood up and turned round to face her.

She took a step back in surprise not expecting me to do anything like this. I brought myself up to my full height leaving her at my shoulders and took a step forwards.

"What the fuck are you doing Bella?" I asked harshly. She blinked still in shock from my bold move. I had never stepped out of line in such a manner before and it seemed that her brain could not process the fact that I had. I kept walking forwards forcing her to stumble backwards until her back hit the desk.

She seemed to snap out of her trance then and she placed a hand on my chest and tried to- unsuccessfully I might add - push me backwards. "What the fuck are you doing?" She spat back venom coating her tone. I raised an eyebrow and placed both my hands on the desk beside her, effectively caging her.

"Stopping you from doing something incredibly stupid." I spat back with equal venom.

She narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms over her chest, "What exactly is this stupid thing that you're stopping me from doing?" she arched her brow and gave this really annoying look, like boredom mixed with distain.

"Maybe the fact that you are blurring the lines of this relationship."

She looked taken aback by my statement before getting defensive, "No I'm not." I snorted disbelievingly, "Go back and take a look at what has happened in the last ten minutes. You're trying to punish me for something I did outside of the playroom _in _the playroom."

She went quiet and looked away with a frown on her face. Her lip was placed between her teeth and she seemed frustrated by something.

I sighed, "What are you thinking?" I asked quietly. She looked back at me a frown still fresh on her face.

"Being with you is so fucking complicated!" she said heatedly, "Before you, my life was easy, simple, my subs came, we did a scene, they left and I didn't have to see them for another week. With you, it's like you consume every single aspect of my life. I cannot escape you! You are everywhere and I don't know how to cope with it. I don't do relationships; I especially don't do them with subs."

She paused breathing heavily and I moved away from her feeling hurt.

"Is that what I am to you?" I asked quietly, "A fucking burden. Something you can't get rid of."

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "That's not what I meant," she said.

I scoffed at that. "It sure as fucking hell sounded like it. Fuck Bella, you think you can do just as you please and everyone will fall in behind you and go along with it. You cannot always get what you want! That's how life works. I love you, I really fucking do, but there is only so much bullshit I can put up with. I comply to your every whim. Do you think I want a dog? Do I look like the kind of guy who would want one? No, but I am getting one because you want it so badly. So make your fucking mind up. Either you want me in your life or you don't. Relationships are not easy. You have to work at them and sometimes you feel lost and hell, half the time I feel like running a fucking mile. It's normal to want space Bella. Everyone needs a little 'me' time, but I do not force you to call me every night or stay over. You choose to, just like you chose to go away to California for the weekend. You initiated it and yet here you stand saying that I am 'cramping you.' Take a good fucking look in the mirror before you go around telling me that I'm suffocating you."

I shook my head thinking that I was not getting through to her. I walked over to my clothes and picked up my boxers. I did not look at her as I got dressed and she did not make a noise even though I could feel her gaze burning a whole into my back. I smoothed down my shirt and spoke, still refusing to look at her. It hurt that she felt like this and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm going home." I stated simply, numbly, "Call me when you make a decision." My voice was emotionless and I could feel myself cracking under the strain of the weight that had just been placed on my chest.

I squared my shoulders and turned towards the door. I had barely made it to the door when she spoke. "Wait!" I paused not bothering to turn and look at her. "Please stay," she whispered. I could hear that she was crying through her voice and I forced myself not to soften. It would be easier to severe ties with her if I did not let that hold on me grow.

"I thought you needed space." I said coldly.

Silence permeated the room for a minute before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened and finally turned and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and buried her head in my chest.

"I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry. I am just so scared of this, of us, and I haven't been able to think straight recently. I haven't written a word of my book in over a month. I wasn't lying when I said that you consume me. Even when you are not around all I do is think of you and it frightens me how dependent I am on you. You make me feel things that I have never felt before. I don't know how to react to it and I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that I just don't want your family to hate me in any way and people tend to react negatively when they find out."

She let out another sob and clenched one of her fists into my shirt tightly as if she was afraid I would just leave. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, its okay to be afraid. It happens to the best of us. All I am asking is just don't push me away. What you said hurt me and I don't want you to feel like you have to hide what you think, but please just think about my feelings first, okay?"

She nodded and looked up at me with her watery, brown eyes, "Make love to me Edward. Show me how much I mean to you."

I slid my hands wordlessly down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her up until she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her eyes stared into mine and I turned and walked us to her bedroom. The emotions swirling in her eyes showed me just how vulnerable she was right now and I kissed her gently before laying her on the bed.

I pulled my shirt over my head before covering her body with mine. I placed gentle kisses all over her face, "I love you," I murmured brokenly, feeling my own emotions muddle up and speak volumes inside of me.

The crushing weight had eased itself slightly, but still lingered until she said, "I love you too." She cupped my face and leaned up to kiss me. Soft lips molded together without hesitancy as our hands wandered slowly taking in every crease and dip in the others body.

The rest of our clothes were removed at some point so that skin touched skin, heat combined, sighs and moans became our symphony, the notes hitting crescendos. Our lips were fused together and her hands gripped my hair tightly as if it was her only lifeline to stop her from sinking into the unknown.

"I'm sorry," she murmured repeatedly between kisses creating lyrics to the prelude of our song.

"Don't be." I answered my voice low and husky making an underline harmony.

My mouth sort out her pebbled flesh and I sucked on her delicate skin as my fingers made a line down her stomach before dipping between the lips of heaven. She arched her back high into the air and I moved my fingers slowly within her, relishing the fact that I had someone to share such a special moment with.

I withdrew my fingers and moved up her body. I lined myself up with her and slid in easily. This was what chemistry and connection was all about. The feeling when you come together with someone and it feels like it is the first time all over again. The feel of your heart expanding, as you think of how perfectly you fit together, no other would be like this. This, everything we were experiencing, was love.

I didn't need a textbook or some sort of doctor to tell me how to find something so simple as this. I had managed to stumble across something so great and what had first been lust had changed, expanded, into what we now experienced.

When people find out about the dynamics of our relationship, I am sure some will laugh and some will leave, not wanting to be associated with some like me, but let me tell you something. I would rather trade a million years with Angela to have just one day, one hour, one minute, like this with Bella.

Unconventional? Yes. Do I regret doing it? No. It was and still is a life changing experience that I will treasure for the rest of my life. Being with Bella was not a choice, it was a necessity. She told me that I consumed her thoughts; little did she know that she was the only thing I could concentrate on. Every day I would look at that clock and count the days, hours, and minutes, until I could see her again and hold her in my arms.

I was irrevocably changed and you know what? I would not have it any other way.

'

'

'

'

**AN: I listened to James Blunt while writing this and no matter what anyone says, I like him. I also listened to Paramore's only exception and a bit of Emimen. This in fact the end of the story...sad I know, but there will be some outtakes. So if there is anything that you would like me to add onto this story-say the time they first met when they were seventeen or just some sort of D/s scene- then just review or PM me. I'll probably write an epilogue so don't look at me like that and hurry up and tell me how disappointed you are in your review.****..**

**In other news I am officialy posting the continuation of First Time today. It's called Parental Guardian.**

Summary: "Ever had a fantasy about a Father figure? Possibly your own? I have and still do. Ten years older than me and still sexy. Fell in love. Legal? No. Amazing? Yes. Now its time to pull it together and make him fall in love back. Collaborated with SpunkRansom101. ExB Mature.


	16. Bedroom Confessions

**AN: I am really sorry for not updating for the last two months. I wrote this chapter like three time, but it just wasn't working for me. I'm sure not if this is the end or not. I'm just playing by ear...or fingers whatever. Thank to Nickey from TWCS for beta'ing this for me.**

She licked and nibbled on my ear as she leaned over my naked body. I lay sleepily next to her on the mattress on the floor of our bedroom. The sheets rested on my chest and lower body and I groaned weakly; too tired to really show any real enthusiasm.

"I talked to your mother earlier." she murmured.

I grunted in response and let out a sigh as my eyes closed. My mum and Bella were forever talking and meeting for lunch so I didn't really see why this information was unusual or even important. She dragged her mouth down from my ear to my mouth and pulled my bottom lip between hers to suck on it.

You would have thought that after all the sex we had christening our new house she would be as exhausted as me, but I was learning that Bella didn't tire easily...or maybe I was just getting old.

"It seems that your father can't keep his mouth shut."

I frowned slightly confused and re-opened my eyes. I knew my dad couldn't keep his mouth shut. Put him under any kind of pressure and he'd crack like an egg being hit with a spoon. I pulled back and arched my brow at her. She smirked down at me and clarified.

"He spilled about the more private aspects of our sex life."

I groaned and closed my eyes. So much for the 'secret circle.' I just hoped that Bella wasn't going to freak out on me again.

"Fuck!" I muttered and she snickered.

"We had such a lovely conversation about different scenes she could try out on him."

I blanched. No one and I mean no one wants to hear about what their parents do in the bedroom, especially if your girlfriend is giving your mother tips on how to dominate your father.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and stared at her incredulously.

"And you thought that you had to share that with me why?" I asked.

She moved over me and straddled my hips pushing her naked body against me. She dragged a hand through my hair and started nibbling on my neck.

"Hmmm..Well Edward. If you hadn't told your father, then your mother would have never known. Let's just say we're even now. I'm sure you're going to have nightmares about it when I eventually let you go to sleep."

I sighed and tried to concentrate on something other than the fact that she was attacking my neck with enough vigor to make me hard again.

"Playback is such a bitch," I muttered starting to run my hands up and down her back giving up on any hopes to sleep any time soon. You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them.

"Hmmm..I a hundred percent agree," she murmured before pushing me back so that I was lying down again, "How about we have a little fun?"

She dragged her tongue across her bottom lip and flicked it out as she said the word 'fun'. My cock twitched and I raised an eyebrow while dragging a finger down the valley of her breasts.

"What exactly does this 'fun' entail?" I asked.

She smirked and shrugged, "Oh, just the usual. You do what I tell you and if you disobey me, you get punished...Oh! You're also not allowed to move."

I let my hand drop to my side and sighed. "And you'll let me go to sleep afterwards?" I clarified.

She rolled her eyes and responded dryly, "Yes old man, you'll get your twelve hours of sleep after."

I folded my hands behind my head and grasped onto my forearms in an attempt to help me keep still.

"Okay. Have at it."

She grinned down at me mischievously and climbed off me.

"First let's get rid of this sheet," she murmured tugging the sheet covering my body onto the floor next to us.

I shivered as the cool air hit my skin clashing with the burning heat emanating from Bella as she straddled my thighs.

She leaned forwards and started kissing my chest. She flicked her tongue over my nipples before she bit down on it sending a hiss out of my mouth.

"Fuck..."

I let my head fall back as she continued to lave my chest and stomach with licks before blowing on me making goose bumps rise on my skin.  
Goose bumps rose on my skin and my hips bucked upwards on their own accord seeking some relief.

Bella tsk'ed me, "Uh uh. I'm in control here, Edward. You belong to me."

I let out a groan and opened my eyes as she sat back up. She reached between her legs and stroked herself, collecting wetness on her hand. She pulled her wet hand out and ran it up and down my cock coating it.

"Remember no moving."

She murmured as she spread my legs wider and knelt between them. She leaned down and gave my cock one lick from base to tip. I let out a strangled groan and dug my nails hard into my arms. She moved forwards letting my cock drag over her skin until it was nestled between her breasts. My breath hitched and she smirked up at me.

"Tell me Edward. What exactly are you thinking about?"

"Your breasts, Mistress." I panted.

She arched her brow challengingly and cupped both of them causing her hands to skim my cock.

"What exactly about my breasts have you fascinated, Edward?"

I looked up at her pleadingly. "I was thinking about fucking them." I said honestly.

I think honesty is one of my favorite things about this kind of relationship. You can be totally honest and not get judged for it. Your thoughts matter, no matter how weird or crazy they seem.

She hummed and blew out a deep breath that caused my cock to twitch as the coolness hit it.

"I quite like your suggestion Edward. You don't maybe want me to suck your cock at the same time, do you?"

She pouted and made her eyes all wide and innocent even though she was anything but. I nodded vigorously.

"If it pleases you Mistress."

She grinned and pressed the edges of her breasts together making them engulf me. She held them like that and I was surprised and just how tight and warm and soft it was between them. She ducked her head down and licked the tip of my erection causing me to yell out as I grasped onto my failing control.

"Holy Fuck!"

She cocked her head to the side, a picture of calm and collected.

"It does Edward. It pleases me very much."

Then she started moving, using her breasts to fuck my cock. Every time it peaked out of the top of them her mouth would wrap around the tip and suck hard. My thighs trembled and sweat ran down my skin as I used up every ounce of control I had to not move.

My lip started to bleed from how hard I was biting down on it, but I couldn't retract them. My head thrashed from side to side and my eyes refused to open to watch any more of this torture. I was panting and gasping, and my nose flared as I tried to get enough breath to my lungs so that I wouldn't pass out. My heart pounded in my ears as it crashed against my chest.

I could feel the contrasting temperature as I entered and exited her mouth. The wet heat; too brief before the cool of the room hit it. This was a part of her body that I had not had the privilege to fuck, and I was thankful that I was getting a chance to do it now; better late than never.

"Does this feel good Edward?" She asked her voice breathy and I nodded vigorously still refusing to open my eyes.

"Yes Mistress. Please let me cum..." I begged unashamed to be showing my need to her.

"Would you like to cum in my mouth or on my breasts?" She asked just before engulfing me her mouth again.

I really couldn't think straight and to be honest I didn't care where I came as long as I did come.

"Whatever pleases you Mistress." I whimpered and just like that she stopped.

"Look at me Edward." She ordered.

I forced my eyes to peel themselves open to look at her. She was bent over my lap; her hair standing every which way. Her flushed, wet breasts, which still engulfed my cock, peeked out of her fingers spilling out as her erect nipples called for my mouth to wrap around them and suck.

Her dark eyes danced with lust and desire and I was sure that if I brushed my hand across her pussy she would be dripping down onto her thighs. Just thinking about how good she tasted on my tongue had my hips moving upwards slightly as my cock dripped. It was so swollen and red that I could hear it throbbing along in time with my heart.

I could see where I had dripped onto her breasts coating the valley between them in pre-cum making each slide smooth and easy.

"Cum for me Edward. Now." She spoke so calmly, but with such authority that it took me a second to get the words to my brain and work out what she was saying.

Tremors ran through my body until I no longer had control over it. My eyes slammed back shut and my hips arched off the bed sliding up between her breasts.

I gasped as I felt her take me in her mouth and my hands immediately unwrapped themselves from behind my head and wound them in her hair forcing myself further and deeper into her mouth as I gave a few erratic thrusts and came heavily down her throat.

She swallowed everything I gave her before sitting up; a wide grin spread across her face. I blinked at her a few times before I noticed a slight trickle of cum drip down the side of her mouth, but she quickly flicked her tongue out and wiped it away. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"You moved."

She pointed out and I gave her a pleading look. I didn't have the energy left inside me to be able to take my punishment properly. She leaned forwards and brushed my sweaty hair out of my face before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll let you off this once. You can go to sleep now." She murmured and I relaxed back into the bed and closed my eyes.

I'm not sure for how long I was asleep for before I woke up with a start. My skin prickled and I felt really hot. I couldn't for the life of me remember what I had been dreaming about, but by the panting and sweating I was doing it could have either been a nightmare or a very good dream.

I looked beside to see if Bella was lying next to me but found it empty. Just then movement caught my attention and I looked to see Bella sitting on my lap, more specifically sitting on my cock which was hard again. _Must have been a very good dream then_. Her face held an expression of pure innocence and I squinted at her and ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you trying to fuck me in my sleep?" I mumbled letting my eyes close again.

"It depends. Are you opposed to it?"

I felt my mouth twitch as a smile made its way across my face.

"How can I be opposed to it if I'm asleep?" I asked and I could literally hear her eyes rolling.

"You're not asleep anymore are you?"

I shrugged and yawned, "No idea. For all I know this is just another dream."

She rocked her hips forwards, "Sounds like a pretty good dream." She murmured before starting to move over me.

I opened my eyes and watched her as she bounced up and down on top of me. I was too tired to do any work so I just kept my eyes on her breasts as the jiggled. Breasts- I might add- that I had fucked not but a few hours ago.

I groaned because fuck was she wet and so tight! She dragged one of her hands down my chest, digging her nails in my skin leaving a delicious burn. On their own accord my hands attached themselves to her shoulders and pulled her upper body low enough for me to reach up and take one of her breasts into my mouth. She moaned and twisted her fingers deep in my hair and yanked hard causing me to bite down on her nipple. She hissed and arched her back pushing her breasts further into my face.

"God Edward. You make me so fucking horny."

I let out a grunt that rivaled the sound that cavemen made and used one of my hands to rub her clit in fast circles. It was so swollen, hot and wet down there that I wondered how long she had been waiting for release after our little session. I switched breasts as she clawed at my back scraping her nails down it hard enough to leave marks. I guess I wouldn't be going swimming any time soon. I bit down on her nipple and she swore loudly and bucked against me.

"Shit!

I was surprised at how close I was already, and I let my hips thrust upwards further into her.

"Please tell me you're close." I panted.

She nodded and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"So close Edward."

We continued to move; my mind going in and out of focus as exhaustion started to over come me. I hardly registered the fact that she was clenching down around me. My back arched as she moaned and my teeth gritted together as I came. She collapsed against my chest as she came down from her high and lay there unmoving.

"What happened to my twelve hours of sleep?" I asked stroking her hair as her breath fanned out on my chest.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I tried to get off by myself, but it wasn't working and then you got hard again and I couldn't resist."

She let out a yawn and snuggled further into me. I guessed that I wasn't the only one who was exhausted. Our bodies were a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, and I knew it wouldn't be long until my cum would start to drip down her thighs and onto the sheets. We both desperately needed a shower and to change the sheets but I was already slipping back to sleep.

I just hoped my mind would be clear of any and all dreams including my parents' bedroom activities.

**AN: There we have it. I'm not sure how many more chapters i'm going to do with this story it just depends on inspiration. While you wait for the next chapter go check out my other story Paretal Guardian if you like more forbidden romances. Review!**


End file.
